Et tu es arrivé
by SnowLiine
Summary: UA Klaine. Kurt est au top de l'échelle sociale et co-capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders. Rachel et Blaine, frères jumeaux, débarquent à McKinley pour leur année de Senior.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Et tu es arrivé...

**Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine

**Rating** : M (il n'est pas là pour rien, scènes explicites entre deux hommes)

**Résumé** : Kurt est au top de l'échelle sociale et co-capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders. Rachel et Blaine, frères jumeaux, débarquent à McKinley pour leur année de Senior.

**Disclaimer **: Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk ainsi que la FOX. Seule la trame de l'histoire sort de mon imagination. Kurt en cheerios me manque beaucoup, et l'idée qui tourne sur Tumblr que Blaine et Rachel auraient pu être de la même famille me plait énormément.

**Note d'auteur** : Première fanfiction à chapitres. J'espère réussir à vous entrainer dans cet UA :). L'histoire est terminée, et va comporter cinq chapitres de taille égale. Je remercie chaleureusement MadSmiile (Twitter) pour son formidable travail en tant que bêta !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Non Blaine, je t'en supplie, pas de nœud papillon.

- Mais…

- Non, vraiment ! C'est notre premier jour. Repose ça tout de suite ! »

Lâchant un soupir las tout en roulant des yeux, Blaine consentit à la demande de sa sœur jumelle, et reposa le bout de tissu dans son tiroir. Fermant celui-ci de manière un peu trop brusque, il attira de nouveau le regard de Rachel sur lui, qui plissa des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers leur salle de bain commune.

« J'imagine que lui demander l'abandon du gel serait utopique, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Tout en prenant son gel, Blaine sentit ses épaules se décontracter en humant l'odeur habituelle se dégager du pot. C'était idiot, mais ça le rassurait. Une chose immuable dans ce grand changement qu'avait été leur déménagement précipité. C'était bien connu après tout. Les enfants se retrouvaient être les victimes quant aux carrières des parents. Cette situation ne dérogeait pas à la règle. L'un de leurs pères s'était vu l'opportunité d'une promotion, et ils n'avaient pas réfléchi plus longtemps. Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive pas sans contrainte, Blaine et Rachel s'étaient vu offrir une grimace des plus explicites sur leur visage en comprenant que de Chicago, ils allaient se retrouver au fin fond de l'Ohio.

Bon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment à se plaindre. D'un appartement trop petit pour eux quatre, ils avaient gagné une belle maison résidentielle. Et surtout… une chambre pour chacun des jumeaux. Et ça, Blaine ne pouvait qu'en être éternellement reconnaissant. Non pas que sa sœur poussait trop régulièrement la chansonnette… non… juste _quelque_ fois.

Passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'aucun épi ne venait à se rebeller, Blaine se lava les mains, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, tout en prenant son sac au passage.

Rachel lâcha une moue blasée en voyant les cheveux de son frère, l'accusant de trahison envers leurs origines, et lui saisit fermement le bras pour se diriger vers la voiture de leur père. C'était leur premier jour à McKinley, et il était inenvisageable pour la jeune femme d'être en retard. Elle devait absolument prendre connaissance de tous les clubs de cette école, et il était hors de question qu'elle arrive trop tard pour s'inscrire dans ceux qui l'intéressaient.

* * *

Kurt Hummel avait tout pour lui. En une année, il s'était vu propulser au top de la vie communautaire du lycée. Tout avait commencé lorsque la jeune Quinn Fabray s'était retrouvée enceinte lorsqu'elle était Sophomore. Kurt avait été l'un des rares à se préoccuper de son cas, faisant d'elle à présent l'une de ses plus grandes alliées. Il l'avait aidée à retrouver sa place de cheerleader, malgré la réticence plus qu'évidente du coach Sylvester. Une fois sa place de capitaine revenue de droit après quelques mois, Quinn avait convaincu la Coach qu'avoir des garçons dans l'équipe pouvait être un atout. C'est ainsi que Kurt s'était vu embarquer dans les cheerleaders, particulièrement perdu au départ, et rapidement mis à l'aise par Quinn durant son année de Junior.

D'abord sceptique, le lycée avait finalement abandonné l'idée de se questionner sur Kurt Hummel, et l'avait respecté pour ce qu'il était devenu. Le jeune homme souriait face à son nouveau statut. Ses années en tant que Freshman et Sophomore avaient été un désastre. Persécuté par les équipes de sport du lycée, comme n'importe quel autre looser, il avait longuement hésité à supplier son père de le transférer ailleurs. C'est alors que Quinn était apparue en fin d'année, dévastée et rejetée. Pourquoi Kurt s'en était soucié ? _Aucune_ idée. Elle l'avait ignoré, s'était moquée de lui quand il se prenait un slushie en pleine face, et pourtant… elle avait su l'émouvoir dans sa détresse.

Ils avaient passé l'été ensemble. Il l'avait aidée à se reconstruire et reprendre confiance en elle, alors que lui-même n'était pas en accord avec qui il était. Mais peu importe. S'occuper des autres lui permettait de repousser à plus tard ses propres problèmes.

Leur année de Junior avait donc été un combat de chaque jour. Retrouver un semblant de respect envers la jeune Fabray n'avait pas été une tâche aisée, et pourtant, ils y étaient parvenus. Imposer ensuite Kurt comme étant une personnalité à laquelle il ne fallait pas chercher des noises fut encore plus laborieux. Mais une fois encore, ils y étaient arrivés. À eux deux, rien ne leur échappait.

Les adolescents baissaient le regard, s'écartaient de leur chemin, laissaient les meilleures places à la cafétéria, leur offrait telle une offrande le dernier exemplaire d'un livre à la bibliothèque s'ils avaient décidé d'y travailler… en bref, ils étaient devenus l'élite du lycée. Du moins, Kurt l'était devenu. Pour Quinn, ce n'était qu'un retour des choses.

Les équipes de football et de hockey avaient eu une vive incompréhension face à cela. Pourquoi un garçon chez les cheerleaders ? N'était-ce pas censé être les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre ? Finalement, ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte de l'avantage que ça leur apportait.

Une partie du lycée vouait un culte aux cheerleaders et aux sportifs. Une autre partie, principalement composée de loosers, intellos et spécimens non identifiés, se répugnait à suivre le mouvement. Or, depuis qu'Hummel avait rejoint les filles, ces individus avaient vu en Kurt une lueur d'espoir. Étrangement, l'école s'était calmée ; une sorte d'équilibre s'étant installée.

« Hummel ! Dans mon bureau. »

_Sylvester. _

Prenant une large inspiration, il claqua son casier, et prit la direction du lieu désigné. Ou plutôt, ordonné. C'est non sans surprise qu'il y trouva déjà Fabray, assise telle une reine sur une chaise poisseuse. Lâchant un faible sourire à son amie, qui le lui rendit, il s'installa sur une chaise similaire, touchant presque l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

« Comme chaque année, nous allons faire une représentation en fin de semaine. Il faut impressionner, je veux la perfection. Ce soir, j'exige que vous m'ayez tous préparé des figures. Faites passer le mot à vos collègues, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces formalités. »

Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard, un sourcil remonté. Pas le temps pour ça ? Le coach n'était là _que_ pour ça. Les cheerleaders. Qu'avait-elle donc d'autre à faire de ses journées au juste ?

Haussant les épaules, signifiant qu'ils avaient compris, ils quittèrent le bureau, sachant parfaitement que la petite réunion avait pris fin avant même que la dernière phrase ne soit achevée.

« On se retrouve à la pause de midi dans le gymnase. J'ai quelques idées. »

Quinn acquiesça, remerciant intérieurement le jeune homme de sauver une fois de plus la situation, et partit dans le couloir en direction de son prochain cours ; donnant des ordres lorsqu'elle croisa quelques cheerios au passage.

Kurt prit la direction opposée, bien décidé à trouver Mr Schuester.

Cet été, Kurt s'était inscrit à des cours de danse. Voyant le retard qu'il avait vis-à-vis des filles, il avait pris la décision de faire une rentrée du tonnerre face à ses coéquipières. Les cours avaient été spectaculaires. Non seulement il avait réussi des postures qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réalisables, mais en plus, il s'était découvert une passion. Le chant.

Particulièrement sceptique au début, leur professeur certifiait que chanter en même temps qu'ils bougeaient, permettait de s'imprégner entièrement de la musique, et d'être en osmose totale avec celle-ci, amplifiant les mouvements vers la perfection. _Pourquoi pas_.

Kurt aimait chanter. Après tout, _tout le monde_, aime chanter, non ? Sous la douche, dans la voiture, brailler pendant un concert, un karaoké entre amis lors d'une soirée bien arrosée…

Mais là, c'était autre chose. Il s'était senti vivant. La danse avec les cheerios le libérait, mais il sentait toujours une certaine pression sur ses épaules. Le chant, en revanche… Il avait cette sensation de bien être. De vider entièrement son corps de tout problème, comme si chaque note expulsait de son corps tout indésirable. Et _ça_, c'était incroyable.

Fouillant les couloirs des yeux, Kurt vit enfin sa proie. Parce que oui, Mr Schuester n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une force de la nature qui en imposait. Il approchait plus d'une proie que d'un prédateur dans cette jungle qu'était McKinley.

« Mr Schuester.

- Ah ! Kurt, comment vas-tu ? »

Comment allait-il ? Etait-il sérieux là ? Quel professeur posait cette question à un élève ? Habituellement, n'était-ce pas plutôt des « _Que puis-je pour toi ?_ » ou un « _Un problème avec le cours ? _», mais certainement pas une interrogation sur sa santé. Dans ces réflexions sur la santé mentale de son professeur, Kurt ne capta pas le regard inquiet de Schuester.

« Kurt ? Ça va ? »

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il avait un vrai problème ce type. C'est quoi cette fixette au juste ? Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté, tout en haussant les épaules, esquivant ainsi la question, et planta ses yeux d'un bleu trop profond dans les deux orbes globuleux de l'adulte.

« Je veux faire parti du Glee Club. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande. Plutôt une exigence.

« Ce serait avec plaisir Kurt ! Écoute, nous passons des auditions ce soir si tu…

- Des auditions ? Comme s'il y avait foule aux portes de votre club. Soyez réaliste professeur, au vu des départs des Seniors de l'an dernier, vous êtes clairement en sous effectif.

- Eh bien… il est possible que des Freshmens soient intéressés…

- Impossible, » le coupa Kurt. « Le Glee Club est actuellement au plus bas. Votre performance l'an dernier vous a enlevé tout espoir d'attirer du monde. »

Mr Schuester grimaça. Malheureusement pour lui, Kurt n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient été vraiment lamentables l'an dernier. Mais c'étaient ses jeunes, ses protégés, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer…

« Ça n'excuse rien Kurt, tout le monde passe une audition. Ton amie Quinn n'y a pas échappé. »

Kurt soupira, il n'aurait visiblement pas le choix. Pas que la perspective d'interpréter une chanson ne l'enchantait guère. Au contraire, s'il voulait entrer dans ce club, c'était bien dans ce but. Il aurait juste voulu analyser un peu l'environnement et les énergumènes qui allaient être témoin de sa voix.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il, résigné.

« Ce soir ?

- Sylvester a donné rendez-vous aux cheerleaders.

- Demain dans ce cas.

- Mr Schuester, avez-vous oublié que nous sommes la semaine de la rentrée ? Nous allons nous entrainer_ tous_ les jours.

- J'ai surtout oublié à quel point Sue prenait de la place… Bien, lundi prochain. À moins que Sue ne décide de faire vivre un nouvel enfer au Glee Club, elle devrait garder le même planning que l'an dernier. Tu seras libre lundi.

- Probablement. J'imagine que votre chute dans l'estime du lycée la réjouit encore suffisamment. »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Kurt tourna les talons, et rejoignit sa classe. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver une chanson pour cette _audition_ ridicule.

* * *

Et voilà. Il l'avait encore perdue. Ce lycée n'était pourtant pas grand. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Rachel venait une fois de plus de lui échapper. Dès que celle-ci entendait quelqu'un parler d'un quelconque Club, elle s'immisçait sans scrupule dans la conversation, et se mettait à marcher avec de parfaits inconnus. Blaine avait cette fois-ci à peine eu le temps de prendre le livre présent dans son casier, que la jeune fille s'était éclipsée.

Ne faisant aucun effort pour retenir un soupir bruyant, Blaine se mit en marche pour chercher cette traitresse. Parce qu'en effet, laisser tomber son frère jumeau, au milieu d'une foule pareille, dans un lieu inconnu, c'était de la trahison. Collant son livre contre son torse, tel un bouclier, il lança des regards désespérés autour de lui, se hissant parfois sur la pointe des pieds, espérant y trouver une touffe brune pleine d'excitation.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il passa devant une porte, laissant échapper des notes provenant d'un piano. Piquant sa curiosité, il fit marche arrière, et jeta un œil parmi la vitre de la porte. Un piano en milieu de salle, une sorte d'estrade avec des chaises, des guitares et une batterie sur la gauche, ainsi que quelques élèves tenant en main des feuilles. Certainement des partitions.

Souriant, Blaine constata avec ravissement qu'il venait de trouver la chorale du lycée. Le seul club dans lequel il désirait réellement s'inscrire.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, ne souhaitant pas interrompre les élèves, il se glissa le long du mur, et étudia l'ensemble.

Il y avait distinctement trois cheerleaders, deux blondes et une brune. Quatre garçons faisant certainement partie d'une équipe sportive. Une jeune fille asiatique, ayant apparemment des tendances gothiques. Un jeune homme en chaise roulante, et pour finir une adolescente noire avec un sourire splendide. Ce petit monde ne semblait avoir rien en commun, et pourtant, une chaude ambiance de camaraderie flottait dans l'air.

Actuellement, l'une des cheerios, certainement d'origine hispanique, chantait un duo avec la jeune fille noire. Leurs voix s'harmoniaient de façon spectaculaire. Jamais, en croisant ces deux filles, on aurait pu imaginer les assembler. Attendant tout en écoutant avec une certaine vénération la fin de la chanson, Blaine étudia rapidement la salle.

« Ahem. »

Tournant la tête vers la voix, il croisa le vide, puis baissa son regard pour s'accrocher à celui du garçon en fauteuil.

« Je peux t'aider ? Tu me sembles nouveau ici.

- Oh, oui, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Blaine. Moi c'est Blaine. »

Un sourire immense aux lèvres, le bouclé tendit la main vers le garçon, attendant une réponse de sa part. Qui parvint assez rapidement, celui-ci semblant éloigner une certaine méfiance.

« Artie. Alors, je peux t'aider ?

- Je… je crois. Moi et ma sœur… qui n'est d'ailleurs pas avec moi pour le moment, » marmonna-t-il, encore rancunier par cet ultime abandon, « nous serions intéressés par le Glee Club !

- Oh ? Heu… eh bien, tant mieux ! Viens, je te présente aux autres.

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous ne demandez pas si on sait chanter ?

- Oh, ça. Si, si bien sûr. Vous aurez une sorte d'audition quand Mr Schuester, notre enseignant, viendra tout à l'heure. Honnêtement, c'est plus un rite de passage qu'une audition… »

Blaine haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, et le suivit, sautant presque d'excitation face à ces nouvelles rencontres. Ils firent rapidement les présentations, puis les trois cheerleaders s'excusèrent, devant se rendre au gymnase.

Après une bonne demi-heure, la sonnerie retentit dans les bâtiments, annonçant la reprise des cours suite à la pause de midi. Le petit groupe qui s'était assemblé autour de Blaine s'éclipsa ; chacun prenant la direction de sa salle de cours. Chose inattendue cette année, Blaine n'était pas dans la même classe que sa sœur. Habituellement, quand les établissements voyaient leurs noms, ils faisaient en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble. Visiblement, cet établissement s'en contrefichait comme de l'an quarante.

Ce n'est donc qu'à leur dernière heure de cours, que Blaine retrouva sa sœur. Sur le chemin du retour, l'enthousiasme de Blaine fut rapidement anéanti par l'étrange silence de la jeune fille. Rachel monta directement dans sa chambre une fois arrivés, sans un regard en arrière. Hiram jeta un œil interrogateur vers son fils, qui haussa les épaules et s'installa dans le salon pour raconter sa journée à ses pères.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand la jeune fille descendit pour le repas en chemisette, qu'elle daigna expliquer qu'elle s'était prise un slushie à la figure, à peine sortie du club d'Échecs. Auquel elle ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas inscrite finalement.

Blaine eut droit à un sermon sur lequel il aurait dû protéger sa sœur, en tant que frangin. Il tenta vainement de répliquer, expliquant qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas lui fausser compagnie au moindre chuchotement concernant un club. Il lâcha ensuite qu'il avait, lui, trouvé le Glee Club ; ce qui mit en rogne la jeune fille. Il n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de se faire sermonner par son frère. Dans leur relation, elle avait tendance à être la dominante des deux jumeaux, et Blaine le bon gamin toujours prêt à réparer les erreurs de sa sœur. Pour leurs anniversaires, c'était d'ailleurs en grande partie ses amis qui se présentaient, et rarement ceux de Rachel. Blaine se demandait souvent comment aurait été les fêtes de la jeune fille s'ils n'avaient pas été jumeaux. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il pardonnait tout à la brunette, et la regardait d'un œil aimant.

Mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir il ne voulait pas endosser le rôle du jumeau irresponsable. S'il y avait bien un des deux qui faisait preuve de responsabilité, c'était lui.

Finalement, Rachel décida de sortir avec toute la théâtralité dont elle était capable, et claqua la porte de la cuisine. LeRoy lança un regard accusateur à son fils, tandis qu'Hiram passait derrière lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, râlant au passage sur ses doigts dorénavant immaculés de gel. Il servit le dessert, et ils repartirent sur une discussion plus légère.

* * *

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Blaine et Rachel, ayant finalement passé leurs auditions, furent accueillis avec joie parmi la troupe. Un jeune Irlandais vint attraper le train en route, ainsi qu'une fille, visiblement riche héritière avec un franc parler qui plaisait assez à Blaine.

Rachel s'était assez vite sentie exclue, contrairement à Blaine, qui attirait les embrassades et bonnes discussions telles des abeilles attirées par du miel. C'est donc ensemble que le Glee Club se dirigea jusqu'au gymnase à la pause de midi, afin d'assister à la représentation des cheerleaders.

S'installant au premier rang, permettant à Artie d'être près d'eux, Blaine se pencha vers Mike.

« Pourquoi nous sommes là au juste ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'on célébrait…

- Rien. »

Levant un sourcil, le bouclé regarda son ami avec une expression parfaitement explicite. Mike rit face au visage du nouveau, et lui expliqua sur un ton las.

« Nos cheerleaders font partie des meilleurs du pays. Parfois, je me dis que nous, les footballers, existons juste pour elles. Chaque année, de nombreuses filles s'inscrivent à McKinley seulement pour intégrer l'équipe de Sylvester.

- Oh. Et c'est mal ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais Sylvester ne cherche que l'élite. Alors la semaine de la rentrée, elle organise une représentation, tirant le meilleur de ses cheerios de l'an passé, afin de décourager une partie des potentielles recrues.

- C'est stupide ! » s'exclama Blaine, plutôt dégoûté d'une telle pratique. « Chacun devrait avoir sa chance…

- Je ne dis pas que j'approuve particulièrement la pratique. Mais elle a le mérite d'être efficace. Les filles qui abandonnent sont celles avec le moins de détermination. Et vu l'enfer que fait vivre Sylvester aux cheerios, il vaut mieux être motivé. C'est juste une présélection après tout. Elle ne fait perdre du temps ni à elle, ni à ces filles. »

Blaine sembla un peu plus convaincu par cette explication, et tourna la tête vers la piste, voyant que ça s'agitait. C'est avec surprise qu'il distingua quelques silhouettes masculines parmi les cheerleaders.

« Il y a des garçons ? » demanda-t-il à son autre voisin.

« Ah, oui. Nouveauté depuis l'an dernier. Pas totalement inhabituel. Après tout, ils font de bons porteurs pour les pyramides ou autres figures débiles. »

Blaine ricana face au dédain dont Artie semblait faire preuve vis à vis des cheerleaders, et replongea son regard sur le milieu de la salle, franchement assombrie.

Une note au loin commença à monter dans l'atmosphère électrique de la salle, les adolescents se mouvant d'excitation sur leurs chaises. Blaine n'avait jamais réellement assisté à une représentation de ce genre. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu quelques trucs à la télé ou des photos dans des journaux, mais jamais il ne s'était donné la peine d'aller voir les matchs dans ses précédents lycées. McKinley semblait synonyme de nouveautés depuis le début de la semaine.

La musique vint assourdir les tympans des occupants du gymnase, vrombissant dans leur thorax. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Blaine ne put le certifier. Deux spots lumineux s'étaient fixés au milieu de la piste, éclairant avec éclat deux cheerleaders. Quinn et un garçon dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé le chemin jusqu'à présent. Les deux vedettes s'étaient mises à danser en une harmonie tellement déstabilisante que celle-ci avait surpris Blaine par tant de grâce. Le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour le cheerleader, qui ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter. Il faisait son show avec minutie, peu importait ses coéquipiers, tout semblait ne tourner qu'autour de lui et de la blonde.

Sans aucune certitude, il parut à Blaine que trois numéros se déroulèrent sous ses yeux. Si des musiques avaient accompagné les danseurs, il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Une sorte de bulle s'était formée autour de lui. La musique et les cris des spectateurs ne formaient qu'un bruit sourd et éloigné, tandis qu'il ne distinguait qu'un point mouvant dans la salle ; le reste étant d'un flou étrange.

Blaine comprit que la représentation était terminée quand il fut bousculé à sa droite par Mike, et par un coup de genoux dans le dos de la part d'un excité derrière lui. Sortant difficilement de sa transe, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il vit les cheerios saluer le public et partir, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Le brun chercha des yeux le garçon qui l'avait émerveillé, et crut le voir, entouré par plusieurs de ses coéquipières particulièrement enthousiastes, visiblement en train de le féliciter.

Et puis plus rien. Un brouhaha, signifiant que les élèves reprenaient leur vie de lycéens bougons et quittaient peu à peu le lieu en grommelant face à la perspective de reprendre les cours, se fit entendre.

Une lumière vive illumina de nouveau les gradins, réveillant les rares paresseux. Puis de l'air frais remplit les lieux, évacuant l'atmosphère lourde de transpiration. Blaine se leva, suivant machinalement Mike devant lui, et tenta de rassembler les morceaux dans son esprit. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Depuis quand se mettait-il dans un état pareil lors d'un spectacle ? Parce que des spectacles, il en avait vu des dizaines. Théâtres, concerts, pièces musicales, one man show… ses pères et Rachel en raffolaient autant que lui. Il avait effectué une partie de son éducation assis dans un siège à étudier des artistes. Et jamais, au grand _jamais_, il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire au juste ?

Déglutissant, Blaine se rendit machinalement vers son casier, prenant sa blouse pour son cours de chimie, et referma la porte lentement, les questions embrouillant son cerveau l'empêchant d'agir correctement. Lâchant un soupir, il se retourna et posa son dos contre la fraicheur métallique des casiers.

Des exclamations lui parvinrent alors sur sa gauche. Sortant de ses rêveries avec difficulté, il jeta un œil furtif vers la source de ce nouveau brouhaha. _Lui_. Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était lui, se pavanant parmi les élèves, saluant quelques connaissances en passant, un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres. Blaine le détailla avec plus d'aisance qu'il n'avait pu se le permettre lors des numéros, tout en retenant sa respiration quand il passa devant lui.

Des yeux bleus à se damner, un nez fin et pointu, des lèvres finement dessinées, des cheveux châtains faisant ressortir sa peau de porcelaine, une posture élégante. Un corps appelant immanquablement à la tentation. Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce fut la douce senteur qui s'était emmêlée à l'air lors de son passage devant lui, un mélange d'eau de toilette et d'un shampoing à la pèche récemment appliqué.

Et encore une fois, plus rien. L'excitation autour de lui s'était calmée, les élèves se bousculaient de nouveau pour atteindre un but connu d'eux seuls, des grognements et murmures s'échappant ci et là. Comment avait-il pu louper ce garçon depuis le début de la semaine ? _Comment_.

* * *

« Dis-moi Blaine, est-ce que tu penses que ça rendrait assez hommage à mon talent si je cha… Blaine ? »

Le garçon venait de refermer violemment son ordinateur portable en voyant sa sœur entrer sans prévenir dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » fit-elle, tout en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

« Rien. Absolument rien.

- C'est du porno ?

- Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, presque scandalisé.

« Oh tu sais, je comprendrais, » lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, et venant s'installer à côté de lui sur le lit. « Tout le monde en regarde au moins une fois dans sa vie. »

Blaine regarda sa sœur en plissant du nez, essayant de l'imaginer regarder ce genre de vidéos. Un haut le cœur vint directement accompagner cette idée. Fermant les yeux avec force et secouant vivement la tête comme si ça pouvait évacuer ses pensées, il sentit son ordi lui échapper des mains.

« Non ! Tu… »

Rachel venait de s'emparer du PC, et vit l'écran se rallumer rapidement ; affichant une page internet arrêtée sur youtube.

« Une ancienne prestation de ces greluches ? »

Le bouclé croisa les bras, boudant clairement, bien décidé à ne rien révéler sur ses intentions. Rachel appuya sur le bouton play, la vidéo reprenant mouvement.

« Pourquoi tu regardes ça ? Tu veux devenir cheerleader ? »

Blaine leva un sourcil, signifiant clairement à sa sœur que cette question était stupide.

« Tu as raison, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies la carrure pour. Dans ce cas… »

Regardant la vidéo avec plus d'attention, un éclair sembla passer dans ses yeux.

« L'une d'entre elles te plait ? »

Le jeune bouclé avala sa salive de travers, manquant de peu de s'étouffer, et fusilla du regard sa sœur.

« Je suis gay Rachel. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé.

- Oh écoute. C'est pas encore prouvé. »

Blaine eut un mouvement de recul, surpris, et lança des yeux interrogateurs sur elle.

« Quoi ? Nos pères sont gays, tu n'as eu qu'eux comme exemple, tu veux peut être leur ressembler. Et puis, nous sommes jumeaux, il est possible que tu veuilles faire comme moi, et aimer un garçon. »

Il sortit de son lit, à cran, tout en lâchant fermement d'une voix cassante : « Je _suis_ gay Rachel. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'au contraire, tu m'avais peut être écœuré des filles ? »

La jeune fille lâcha brusquement l'ordinateur sur le lit et sortit en trombe en claquant la porte. Blaine regarda son PC, gisant piteusement sur la couette, et soupira, la pression étant retombée comme un soufflé une fois sa sœur sortie.

« Idiote… je n'ai pas _choisi_… »

* * *

Le week-end passa rapidement, les jumeaux ayant arrêté de se faire la gueule une fois qu'Hiram leur ait annoncé qu'ils se rendraient à Broadway aux prochaines vacances. Rachel s'était mise en quête d'un programme parfait pour optimiser cette semaine de rêve. Blaine, quant à lui, n'avait cessé de se questionner. Il avait beau se savoir gay, il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question du type d'hommes qui pouvait l'attirer. Et maintenant que ça semblait lui arriver, il en était effrayé.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'ils avaient découvert McKinley, et étrangement, Blaine s'y sentait bien ; le Glee Club aidant à ce qu'il prenne ses marques dans l'établissement. Ils avaient vite compris que la chorale n'était pas des plus aimées dans le lycée, mais Rachel avait décidé pour tous que d'ici la fin de l'année, ils seraient des stars. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était un peu seule dans son combat. Non pas que les autres s'en fichaient, mais plutôt qu'ils n'y croyaient pas. Seul Mr Schuester semblait convaincu de leurs potentiels.

La journée terminée, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de chorale, Blaine ne lâchant que rarement Mike. Une amitié s'était liée entre les deux hommes, une excellente découverte pour eux deux, une tragédie pour la jeune Tina.

« Bonsoir les jeunes ! Normalement, nos chères cheerleaders devraient enfin nous rejoindre cette semaine… Ah ! Quand on parle du loup. »

Et en effet, quatre cheerios firent leur entrée dans la salle, un sourire sincère affiché seulement sur le visage de Brittany. Quinn et Santana semblaient plutôt fatiguées tandis que le dernier arrivant affichait clairement un air ennuyé. Le souffle coupé en réalisant qu'il s'agissait _du_ garçon, Blaine se raidit sur sa chaise.

« Ah oui, Kurt Hummel souhaite nous rejoindre ! Je te laisse la place Kurt. »

Mercedes et Tina grommelèrent quelque chose que Blaine ne saisit pas, tandis que Kurt s'approchait d'un pas trainant vers le piano. Il murmura à l'oreille de Brad, qui acquiesça, puis se retourna vers les élèves, sûr de lui.

Les premières notes de « _Defying Gravity_ » envahirent gaiement la pièce, suivies rapidement par la voix du châtain. Surprise pour le brun, et grande contrariété pour Rachel, quand celle-ci entendit le contre-ténor maitriser parfaitement les aigus. Blaine vit sans difficulté le regard meurtrier qu'elle lança sur le cheerleader.

Lâchant un sourire amusé, il se re-concentra sur le chanteur. Celui-ci fixait avec obstination Quinn, semblant chercher une quelconque approbation de sa part. La jeune fille capta le message, et regarda l'expression qu'affichait le visage de l'auditoire. Avec satisfaction, elle constata que tous ressemblaient à des carpes, en dehors de la brunette. Plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le bleu profond en face d'elle, elle pencha la tête dans un signe rassurant. Kurt lâcha alors enfin son amie des yeux, et constata de lui-même l'effet qu'il produisait.

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il entama le dernier couplet et posa ses yeux sur le dernier visage qu'il n'avait pas encore étudié. C'est avec surprise qu'il ne vit pas des yeux emplis d'admiration comme les autres, mais d'un désir non dissimulé. Le garçon bouclé en était-il seulement conscient ? Pris de court, Kurt dirigea, avec plus de brusquerie qu'il n'eut cru, son regard sur Quinn, seule personne pouvant lui faire retrouver un semblant de cohérence dans son esprit devenu brumeux en une minuscule petite seconde. C'est de justesse qu'il réussit à maintenir le Fa aigu.

« C'était magnifique Kurt ! Bravo ! » s'exclama Mr Schuester, se dirigeant dans sa direction pour lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

D'un mouvement de recul, Kurt évita la main du professeur en le fusillant du regard, et se dirigea sans plus de diplomatie vers Quinn, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. C'est avec une certaine difficulté que le châtain se retint de jeter des regards furtifs sur sa droite durant l'heure restante ; refreinant son envie grandissante d'étudier à nouveau ce garçon mystérieux. Finalement, intégrer le Glee Club cette année ne serait peut être pas le lieu le plus approprié pour évacuer tous ses soucis, mais bien celui d'en créer de nouveaux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk ainsi que la FOX.

**Note d'auteur**: Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme :) Merci encore à ma bêta (je ne lui dirai jamais assez) et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le lendemain, Kurt Hummel se rendit à la bibliothèque, bien décidé à étudier ; une heure de cours venant d'être annulée pour cause d'absence d'un professeur. Il se dirigea avec détermination vers la table la plus à l'écart, en grande partie cachée par une rangée de livres. Il balança son sac sur une table déjà occupée, l'élève présent sursauta et leva un regard surpris vers Kurt. Sans un mot, il s'empara de ses affaires et s'éclipsa, laissant ce recoin libre de toute présence. Le châtain prit son agenda, et étudia ce qui était le plus urgent. Il avait toujours été particulièrement studieux, ce n'était pas un problème en soi de se pencher sur ses devoirs et révisions. Le souci résidait plutôt dans son emploi du temps restreint. Jusqu'à présent, il avait su gérer avec son planning de cheerios. Mais le Glee Club venait alourdir ses temps libres. C'était son choix, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il grimaça pour la forme en voyant une dissertation à faire en économie, et reposa son agenda dans son sac avant de se diriger vers le rayon concernant le sujet.

Le jeune homme repéra rapidement deux ouvrages qui lui seraient utiles, il feuilleta les premières pages de l'un d'entre eux tout en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers sa place. C'est rapidement qu'il déboula hors du rayon, et percuta quelqu'un. Tout en perdant l'équilibre, son livre ouvert tomba au sol tandis qu'une main vint empoigner fermement son bras pour l'empêcher de subir le même sort.

Kurt posa son regard perdu sur le visage de l'inconnu. Un frisson traversa tel un courant électrique sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant reprendre entièrement ses esprits. Il se dégagea sans ménagement de la poigne du garçon bouclé, et le regarda presque avec haine.

« Regarde où tu marches la prochaine fois. »

S'emparant de son livre au sol, il reprit la direction de sa table, sans un regard en arrière, estimant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps.

Blaine le regarda partir, légèrement déboussolé. C'était lui qui venait de se faire rentrer dedans, et non l'inverse. Et le regard que Kurt venait de lui lancer lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Que lui avait-il fait, grand dieu, pour qu'il le regarde ainsi ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole, à peine un regard la veille lorsque le châtain s'était mis à chanter. Inspirant pour reprendre contenance, il décida qu'il y verrait plus clair dans deux jours, quand ils se retrouveraient de nouveau au Glee Club.

Kurt, de son côté, tentait de calmer la tempête intérieure qui faisait rage. Les mains tremblantes, il posa ses livres sur la table, et s'empara d'une feuille vierge et d'un stylo. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? Certainement pas à cause de ses yeux mordorés bien trop grands. Ni pour ce sourire rayonnant qui venait d'illuminer la pièce. Et encore moins pour cette masse de cheveux bruns dans laquelle n'importe qui aurait souhaité s'y faire perdre ses doigts. Non. Ce n'était certainement _pas_ pour ces raisons. Et puis, tremblait-il de rage ou d'émotions pour commencer ?

Serrant la mâchoire, il maudit son cœur de battre trop vite, et ferma les yeux tout en inspirant un peu trop bruyamment.

« Calme-toi Kurt, _calme-toi_. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Ce n'est qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres. Un looser qui plus est. Ne pas y prêter attention… _aucune _attention… » se convint-il tout en ouvrant de nouveau le livre tombé plus tôt.

* * *

Finalement, Blaine ne put éclaircir la situation, bien au contraire, elle ne fut que plus obscurcie. Le jeudi, Rachel s'était presque jetée sur Kurt pendant la séance au Glee Club, empêchant quiconque de les approcher. Kurt s'était en premier lieu braqué, se sentant agressé par cette furie, puis s'était senti intéressé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait étrangement partager ses goûts pour la musique, citant des noms qu'aucune autre personne encore n'avait émis devant lui jusqu'à ce jour. D'abord froidement, il avait fini au fil des semaines par enflammer leurs discussions, accordant un réel intérêt à la jeune fille, y compris en dehors du Club. Contre toute attente, Quinn ne s'en était pas offusquée, sachant pertinemment quelle place elle occupait dans le cœur du contre-ténor, lui permettant à elle, de son côté, de se rapprocher plus encore de son petit ami du moment, l'un des joueurs de hockey.

C'est avec une surprise non dissimulée que Blaine avait un jour ouvert la porte de chez lui, faisant apparaitre Kurt au pas de sa porte. Celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard glacial, avant de le contourner et de monter les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Rachel, sans émettre la moindre parole. Ce jour là, le cauchemar de Blaine commença. En plus d'être constamment obnubilé par le cheerleader lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au lycée, il fallait maintenant qu'il l'entende rire avec sa sœur dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Et quel rire… Un rire clair et franc, qui serrait le cœur du bouclé.

Pourquoi le haïssait-il autant ? Après tout, il était le frère _jumeau_ de Rachel, ne devait-il pas se ressembler un minimum ? Comment Kurt pouvait-il autant apprécier et se libérer avec sa sœur, et être d'une distance incroyable avec lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire jamais échangé plus d'une dizaine de mots en près d'un mois et demi. Alors _pourquoi_ ?

Blaine en souffrait réellement. Il avait une affreuse tendance à vouloir être aimé de tous, un besoin incroyable d'avoir des contacts avec toutes les personnes se trouvant dans son environnement. Et comble de tout, la personne à laquelle il s'intéressait un tant soit peu, était la seule refusant obstinément de l'approcher. Si encore celui-ci lui offrait des regards neutres, et ne lui accordait qu'une faible importance, comme il le faisait avec la majorité des lycéens. Mais non. Le cheerleader avait décidé de le _haïr _pour une raison parfaitement obscure. Et Blaine le vivait très mal.

« Blaine ? »

Le concerné releva la tête de sa guitare, la posant sur le lit, et descendit rapidement les escaliers.

« Daddy ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Hiram.

« Tu veux bien aller demander si le jeune Hummel dîne avec nous ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? » fit Blaine, particulièrement réticent à cette idée.

Hiram haussa les épaules, tout en désignant de la tête les tomates qu'il était en train de couper.

« Mains prises. »

Soupirant, Blaine acquiesça tout en marmonnant que la vie était injuste, et remonta à l'étage.

« Okey Blaine », souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « Pas compliqué. Tu toques, tu entres, tu demandes et tu pars aussi rapidement. Pas compliqué. Du tout. »

Complètement stressé rien qu'à l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur, Blaine émit un petit gémissement plaintif après avoir frappé doucement contre la porte. Il entendit distinctement le rire de sa sœur s'arrêter, suivi d'un « _entrez_ » directif. Ce qu'il fit, sa main tremblant contre la poignée. Passant sa tête au travers de l'ouverture, il tenta de se donner un air blasé en fixant le sol.

« Mange ici ? » fit-il, contrôlant plus qu'il n'eut cru sa voix.

« Qui ? Kurt ? »

Blaine acquiesça, tout en se mettant à faire claquer l'ongle de son pouce avec l'annulaire de la même main, semblant trouver ce geste soudainement particulièrement fascinant. Rachel fronça des sourcils en voyant le comportement de son frère, et tourna la tête vers Kurt, qui semblait être devenu livide. _C'est quoi ce délire ?_ pensa la jeune fille.

« Tu veux manger ici Kurt ? » finit-elle par demander, brisant ce silence étrange.

Le concerné sembla reprendre contenance, et haussa les épaules en faisant une moue indifférente.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Rachel offrit à Kurt un sourire resplendissant, qui fit légèrement sourire le jeune homme, et se tourna de nouveau vers son frère, attendant que celui-ci aille faire la commission. Sans un mot, le bouclé sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Ouvrant le robinet, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, essayant de se rafraichir les idées. Le visage trempé, il se regarda dans le miroir.

« Oh Blaine, tu es ridicule. Complètement _ri-di-cule _! »

Donnant un coup de poing sur l'évier, il coupa ensuite l'eau, et rejoignit son père au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je sors une assiette supplémentaire, » annonça-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Il allait certainement passer le pire repas de sa vie.

* * *

S'installant autour de la table, Blaine prit rapidement position en bout de table, au côté d'Hiram, tandis que LeRoy s'installait en face de lui, à côté de sa fille, Kurt à l'extrémité, le plus loin possible du bouclé.

« Alors Kurt, nous n'avons jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter, à vous enfermer toujours dans la chambre ! Parle-nous un peu de toi, » commença LeRoy, tout en servant les tomates-mozarella.

Le concerné remercia poliment une fois son assiette pleine, et leur expliqua brièvement sa situation familiale, ainsi que son parcours scolaire, en évitant soigneusement de parler de son statut les deux premières années de lycée. Blaine buvait ses paroles, trop heureux d'en apprendre plus sur le châtain, et à la fois angoissé qu'on puisse lui demander à un quelconque moment de parler.

Chose qui, par miracle, n'arriva pas. Ses pères étant trop occupés à interroger Kurt pour s'intéresser un tant soit peu à leur fils ; Blaine profita de chaque occasion pour quitter le salon en débarrassant la table ou rapportant des plats. Fait qui n'interpella pas le moins du monde la famille Anderberry, habitué à ce que Blaine soit serviable. Contrairement à Kurt, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs vers Blaine lorsque celui-ci passait près de lui, attardant légèrement sa vision sur le fessier du brun ou étudiant ses mains musclées s'emparer de la vaisselle. Par chance, ses hôtes écoutant avec une certaine vénération Rachel, ne firent aucunement attention aux yeux de Kurt.

Une fois le repas terminé, Blaine débarrassa la table, tandis que Kurt se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le contre-ténor étudia rapidement la petite pièce. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était jamais resté assez longtemps chez eux pour avoir la nécessité de s'y rendre. Son amie lui avait expliqué que la salle de bain était réservée à son frère et elle exclusivement, ce qui lui avait valu un monologue interminable sur les avantages que leur apportait cette indépendance. Kurt n'avait pas osé lui répliquer qu'il avait lui-même un petit lieu sanitaire rien qu'à lui dans sa propre chambre.

Kurt se lava les mains, tout en tentant de se nettoyer les dents comme il le pouvait, sans brosse à dent. Son hygiène entière était une obsession. Tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de coincé entre deux dents, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, suivi d'un soupir. Kurt tourna rapidement la tête vers le bruit, fixant son regard sur la silhouette de Blaine, celui-ci s'étant figé en constatant que le lieu était loin d'être libre.

Blaine. Ce garçon qui avait su chambouler ses pensées en un seul regard. Qui l'avait rendu faible en une simple poignée ferme sur son bras. Ce garçon qu'il avait su éviter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas été trop difficile, n'étant pas dans la même classe, et ne fréquentant pas les même élèves. Par chance, son demi-frère, Finn, se trouvait être dans la même classe que Blaine. Kurt avait alors appris sans difficulté leur emploi du temps, apprenant par la même occasion quels couloirs éviter selon les heures.

Avec soulagement, Kurt avait aussi constaté que son frère et le bouclé n'entretenaient pas une grande relation amicale. Pour son plus grand bonheur, ça lui évitait les soirées jeux vidéo chez lui en présence du brun. Son seul problème se trouvait être Rachel. Il avait repoussé au plus tard le jour où elle l'inviterait. Ce fut sa collection de vinyles qui avait finie par le faire craquer. Maintenant, il lui fallait _juste_ éviter de croiser le bouclé dans la maison. Ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Jusqu'à ce soir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser ce repas. Quel _idiot_.

« Je… pardon… » balbutia Blaine, le rouge aux joues.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, et s'apprêta à refermer la porte, quand Kurt le coupa.

« Non, j'avais terminé. Vas-y. »

Se regardant rapidement dans le miroir, Kurt replaça une mèche de cheveux, et se dirigea vers Blaine. C'était le moment ou jamais. Ils étaient seuls. Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et bloqua le passage, refermant la porte derrière lui, empêchant le cheerleader de sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Anderberry ? » cracha Kurt, en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » répondit Blaine, légèrement déstabilisé par la soudaine agressivité.

Tout le repas, Kurt s'était montré courtois et d'une gentillesse sans égale envers ses pères. Quand il était entré dans la salle de bain, le cheerleader avait posé sur lui un regard neutre. Blaine y avait vu un espoir, et en à peine une seconde, l'attitude haineuse du châtain était revenue au galop.

« Tu me déranges. » répondit-il, haussant les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Je… _quoi _? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait !

- Tu me bloques le passage là. Je n'appelle pas ça rien.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, tu le sais… » soupira Blaine.

Visiblement, Kurt n'admettrait rien. Blaine relâcha ses épaules tendues, abattu, et se prépara à ouvrir la porte quand il sentit la main de Kurt se poser sur la sienne. Surpris, il releva son visage et tomba nez à nez avec le visage du contre-ténor. _Si près_. Ses grands yeux bleus le scrutaient, cherchant visiblement à déceler une réponse à une question connue de lui seul. Le bouclé sentit ses jambes trembler. Le souffle chaud de Kurt contre son visage ainsi que la main douce posée contre la sienne le déstabilisaient complètement. S'il ne s'éloignait pas rapidement, il allait se jeter sur ces fichues lèvres entrouvertes qui semblaient lui hurler de venir les humidifier.

« Réponds à ma première question Anderberry, » souffla-t-il, sans s'être le moins du monde écarté, comme s'il cherchait à être certain de constater le moindre tressaillement de muscle sur son visage, pouvant le trahir ou confirmer sa future réponse.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à se rappeler exactement de la question. Kurt saisit le regard légèrement perdu, et réitéra ses propos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

Blaine sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il était vraiment sur le point de perdre tous ses moyens. Il déglutit en tournant son visage, stoppant net le contact visuel. Kurt sourit sournoisement face à cette réaction. Il avait le contrôle, et il aimait ça.

« Réponds. Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_.

- Toi, » souffla Blaine en fermant les yeux.

_Merde_. L'avait-il vraiment dit ? Non, il l'avait seulement pensé. Oui. Ça ne pouvait être autrement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé échap… _Oh putain_. _C'est quoi ce truc chaud et humide qui remonte ma gorge ?_ Lentement, Blaine tourna sa tête vers le châtain tout en ouvrant les yeux, hésitant. Sans avoir eu le temps de réellement réaliser que la langue de Kurt se promenait délibérément sur sa peau, ses lèvres furent saisies sans ménagement. On l'avait drogué pendant le repas, et il délirait complètement. Aucune autre explication possible face à ce baiser. Parce que oui, aussi brutal qu'il pouvait l'être, c'était bien un baiser, les lèvres de Kurt étant contre les siennes. Le châtain passa ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, cherchant à approfondir l'échange. Le plus petit des deux finit par remonter ses mains et les enfouir dans les cheveux du cheerleader, entrouvrant doucement ses lèvres, laissant échapper un léger gémissement lorsque les dents de Kurt vinrent taquiner sa lèvre inférieure.

Kurt donna un coup de rein, poussant Blaine contre la porte derrière lui, et colla tout son corps contre le sien. Blaine grogna lorsqu'il percuta le bois, provoquant une sensation enivrante dans la bouche de Kurt. Reprenant rapidement sa respiration il enfouit alors sa langue dans celle du brun, le serrant contre lui, sentant tout son corps trembler sous son baiser. Leurs langues entamèrent d'abord une danse hésitante, pour ensuite pratiquer un ballet enflammé. Ils avaient chaud. Terriblement chaud. Blaine redescendit l'une de ses mains jusqu'au bas du dos de son vis-à-vis, et la fit glisser sous le t-shirt, sentant alors la peau douce et légèrement moite sous ses doigts.

Ce fut un électrochoc pour Kurt. Il mit fin au baiser précipitamment, s'écartant de Blaine comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup de poignard dans le ventre. La bouche entrouverte, le regard ailleurs, il réalisa doucement ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Fixant la porte en évitant de poser ses yeux sur le regard de Blaine, il se dirigea brutalement sur celle-ci, et l'ouvrit en bousculant le bouclé sans plus de cérémonie.

Complètement perturbé par cette réaction inattendue, Blaine ne sut comment réagir. Le suivre ou non ? Kurt répondit à sa place en claquant la porte d'entrée, faisant résonner le bruit dans une bonne partie de la maison.

Rachel sortit alors la tête de sa chambre, fronçant les sourcils. Elle fixa Blaine, qui se trouvait au pas de la salle de bain, juste devant elle.

« C'était qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« K-Kurt. » répondit-il, la voix légèrement enrouée.

« J'y crois pas ! Il est parti comme ça ? Alors lui, il va m'entendre ! » s'écria-t-elle avec de grands gestes.

Blaine hocha la tête, l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus, et se dirigea précipitamment vers sa chambre. Pour le moment, il avait un problème plus important. Son érection.

* * *

Le lendemain étant un jeudi, cela signifiait qu'ils auraient une séance au Glee Club le soir. Blaine se demandait comment il se devait d'agir. C'était la seule opportunité qu'il aurait de s'approcher du contre-ténor. Devait-il pour autant essayer d'entamer une discussion, ou bien l'éviter ? Faisant tournoyer son stylo autour de son pouce, il se mordit la lèvre sous ses réflexions. À quoi bon y penser après tout ? Il n'avait aucun contrôle dans cette histoire. Il ne faisait que subir depuis un mois et demi. Si la situation devait évoluer, ce ne serait certainement pas grâce à lui. Serrant les dents devant cette constatation, il posa son regard sur le tableau noir et se maudit d'être si faible.

Kurt, quant à lui, chercha une excuse toute la journée, afin de s'épargner la répétition de chant de la soirée. C'est avec résignation qu'il fut obligé d'oublier toute tentative, quand Mr Schuester vint lui rappeler qu'ils choisiraient la liste des chansons pour les Communales ce soir. Il ne pouvait _pas_ éviter cette réunion. Il _devait_ chanter aux Communales. S'absenter ce soir mettrait une croix définitive sur ses chances d'interpréter l'une des chansons, même en duo.

C'est donc d'un pas trainant qu'il se rendit à la salle de chorale, quand 17h sonna. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa que Rachel se trouvait être en grande conversation avec leur professeur. Refreinant une envie de grimacer, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, et s'assit du côté des musiciens. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas leurs noms, alors qu'ils étaient tous présents à quasiment toutes les répétitions. Honteux, il détourna son regard du batteur, et se raidit en constatant que la chaise à sa gauche n'était plus libre.

Quand Blaine était entré dans la salle, il s'était attendu à voir sa sœur en grande conversation avec la personne tourmentant ses rêves depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il remarqua que le jeune cheerleader était seul, à l'écart de tout être vivant, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Blaine se dirigea vers lui, sous le regard inquisiteur de Quinn. Kurt n'était pas venu vers elle en entrant, elle n'irait pas vers lui. Sa curiosité était malgré tout piquée à vif.

« En quoi mon attitude t'a-t-elle fait croire que je cherchais une quelconque compagnie ? »

Le ton tranchant fit tressaillir Blaine. C'était mal parti.

« Rien… J'ai juste pensé que nous devrions… parler ?

- Ne pense pas pour les autres la prochaine fois, » répondit-il tout en se levant.

Blaine réagit au quart de tour et empoigna le poignet de Kurt, le retenant.

« _S'il te plait._ »

Kurt arracha sa main de la prise, et plongea son regard dans celui mordoré de son vis-à-vis. Il avait raison. Ils devaient parler. Lui dire une bonne fois pour toute de lui lâcher la grappe. Mais pas ici. Il était hors de question qu'ils se donnent en spectacle. Sa réputation en pâtirait.

« Bien, » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. « Après la séance, je dois passer aux vestiaires, rejoins moi-y. »

Sans un regard pour s'assurer que Blaine acceptait, Kurt se dirigea vers Quinn, celle-ci l'accueillant avec un regard interrogateur ; Kurt l'effaça d'un geste de la main.

Les deux heures suivantes, ils décidèrent des chansons, Rachel et Blaine obtenant chacun un solo, tandis qu'une chanson de groupe serait chantée, avec Tina en leader. Voyant le regard assassin que Kurt leur avait lancé à Tina et lui, Blaine eut envie de refuser son solo, craignant que la discussion quelques minutes plus tard ne soit rendue que plus désastreuse.

Ses craintes furent justifiées, quand il entra, hésitant, dans les vestiaires des hommes. Au moment où Kurt le vit, il claqua son casier, et le fusilla du regard.

« En plus de me pourrir la vie, tu décides de prendre la seule chose à laquelle je tiens ? Ordure ! »

Perplexe face à cette agression, Blaine recula d'un pas, s'attendant d'un instant à l'autre à ce qu'il se jette sur lui pour lui décrocher une droite. Un court moment, il songea à s'enfuir ; le garçon en face de lui tremblait de tous ses membres, signe distinctif qu'il était prêt à exploser. Le bouclé se passa une main dans le cou, lançant un regard craintif vers le cheerleader. Celui-ci serra les dents, et se retourna en prenant la direction des douches. Il s'empara de sa serviette qui séchait là depuis la pause de midi, et la fourra dans son sac.

Ce simple acte venait de le rassurer. Il était maître de la situation, il le savait. Le garçon en face de lui ne faisait que se soumettre depuis le début, fuyant ses regards, rougissant à la moindre occasion, se tortillant les doigts ou se mordant les lèvres. Oui, Blaine lui était complètement inférieur. Et pourtant, sans le savoir, il avait un contrôle incroyable sur lui. Heureusement, il ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte.

Reprenant contenance, il ferma son sac et le mit sur son épaule, se dirigeant ensuite vers le bouclé d'un pas lent.

« Alors, tu voulais que l'on parle. Je t'écoute. »

Pris de court par le calme et la voix douce, Blaine ouvrit la bouche, perdant toute capacité à enchainer plus de deux mots cohérents dans son esprit. Devant l'air incrédule qu'affichait le soliste, Kurt soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Ecoute moi bien, heu… Blaine, c'est ça ? »

Le froncement de sourcils du garçon fit sauter de satisfaction Kurt. Feindre qu'il ignorait rien que son nom ne pourrait que blesser le garçon, et l'éloigner plus facilement de lui. Faisant taire la voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'il était un monstre d'agir ainsi, et son entrejambe qui lui criait de se coller au bouclé, Kurt reprit.

« Hier, c'était rien. Absolument _rien_. Tu oublies. Toi, moi, impossible. Compris ? Une erreur. J'étais fatigué, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Et crois moi qu'en te voyant maintenant, j'en ai la nausée. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais y aller, mon père m'attend. »

Affichant un air ennuyé sur le visage, il contourna Blaine et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sentit alors son sac tiré en arrière. Sous la surprise, il lâcha sa prise, le laissant tomber lourdement au sol. Faisant volte face pour insulter le bouclé, son souffle fut aspiré par la bouche de Blaine. _Que…_ ?

Le plus jeune des deux garçons s'empara du corps en face de lui et le serra contre lui. Non, il ne _voulait_ pas qu'il parte. Il avait peut être perdu toute faculté à s'exprimer, mais son corps lui, répondait encore. C'est sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences, mais en écoutant seulement son instinct, qu'il s'était emparé du contre-ténor. Avec satisfaction, il constata que sa prise répondait avidement au baiser, demandant avec empressement l'entrée dans sa bouche. Blaine sépara doucement ses lèvres, laissant alors entrer une langue gourmande qui s'emmêla rapidement avec la sienne. Kurt gémit dans sa bouche, résonnant en lui, atteignant son entrejambe déjà bien réveillée.

Le cheerleader empoignât fermement la chevelure bouclée dans une main, accrochant l'autre sur le t-shirt du garçon, sa main étant coincée entre leur torse. Blaine quant à lui, avait entouré ses bras autour de la silhouette fine mais musclée du châtain, le maintenant collé à lui, cherchant à ne faire plus qu'un de leurs corps. Entendant le léger gémissement contre ses lèvres, Blaine ne put refreiner un mouvement de rein, faisant cogner son érection contre la cuisse de Kurt. Celui-ci lâcha la bouche du brun, les yeux fermés, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, particulièrement échauffé par ce contact nouveau contre lui. Blaine en profita pour faire glisser sa langue dans le cou qui se présentait devant lui, laissant des trainées chaudes sur la peau pâle. Le contre-ténor serra les dents, tentant de contenir un nouveau gémissement en sentant Blaine se frotter contre lui, accentuant la pression de son sexe sur sa jambe, le rendant lui-même plus dur. _Mon dieu_. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par se délivrer par ce simple contact.

Il lâcha un soupir rauque quand Blaine se mit à lui faire un suçon dans le cou, tout en enfouissant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Ce nouveau contact fit craquer Kurt. Il tira violemment la touffe de cheveux qu'il avait dans la main, faisant redresser la tête de son cadet et l'embrassa avec une envie non dissimulée, se mouvant contre lui. Blaine perdit légèrement l'équilibre face à cet assaut soudain, et recula de plusieurs pas, percutant les casiers violemment.

Sous le choc, il mordit la langue de Kurt se trouvant dans sa bouche, celui-ci se recula sous la douleur, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de Blaine. Voyant l'expression d'extase et de désir de son vis-à-vis, Kurt réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire une fois de plus. Non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir _encore_ craqué. Gémissant devant sa lâcheté, il s'écarta du corps chaud contre le sien, sentant soudain un vide énorme l'encercler. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans ses bras.

Et ce ne fut certainement pas le regard rempli d'une envie dévorante qui le contredit. Et sa putain d'érection qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Se baissant en grimaçant pour ramasser son sac, il sentit deux bras l'encercler, se collant dans son dos.

« Ne pars pas… »

Le souffle chaud contre son oreille lui donna une dose de désir supplémentaire. Tressaillant, il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre derrière lui, mais ne sentit que des abdominaux particulièrement contractés. _Seigneur, son torse doit être divin_… Blaine enfouit alors son visage dans le creux de son cou, y laissant de légers baisers. Kurt ferma les yeux, chassant de son esprit toutes pensées animales, et se focalisa sur la partie cohérente de son esprit. Si tenté qu'elle fut encore présente et non noyée dans le flot de désir que son corps lui envoyait.

« Lâche-moi, » réussit-il à dire dans un murmure à peine audible.

C'était plus proche d'une plainte que d'un ordre. Déstabilisé, Blaine s'écarta, se demandant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Et si Kurt venait à porter plainte contre lui ? Non. _Non_, il ne pouvait pas. C'était lui qui s'était jeté sur lui la veille dans la salle de bain.

Tremblant et sans se retourner, Kurt sortit des vestiaires, laissant Blaine avec d'innombrables questions.

* * *

Au petit matin, aucun des deux garçons ne put s'exclamer avec vigueur que la nuit leur avait apportés un repos réparateur. Ils avaient tous deux une mine désastreuse, s'étant retournés dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une sortie à cette histoire.

Blaine l'avait compris depuis un moment, Kurt l'évitait dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'en sortait pour toujours y arriver, mais une chose était certaine, aujourd'hui, il ne lui échapperait pas. Il était décidé à avoir cette discussion, et cette fois-ci, sans _aucun_ dérapage. C'est donc dans le seul lieu public, et où il pouvait le trouver avec certitude que Blaine s'installa. La cafétéria. À peine la cloche avait-elle retenti, que Blaine s'était précipité hors de la classe, souhaitant ne rater pour rien au monde le contre-ténor.

C'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit Kurt arriver avec une bande de cheerleaders une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le fixant sans ciller, il finit par croiser son regard quand celui-ci chercha une table libre. Blaine vit sa mâchoire se crisper légèrement, et donner un ordre strict à ses « amies ». Celles-ci hochèrent la tête sans rien dire, et virèrent des élèves d'une table plus éloignée pour s'y installer. L'une d'elle prit le plateau de Kurt et partit avec, laissant le jeune homme les mains libres lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bouclé.

Le jeune châtain posa ses mains à plat sur la table, son visage s'approchant du brun, et murmura, les dents serrées.

« Tu arrêtes ça, _immédiatement_. »

Blaine laissa un doux sourire se dessiner sur son visage en regardant Kurt tenter de retenir sa colère. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait fini par conclure lors de sa nuit, ce fut que Kurt ne lui résistait pas. Derrière son masque de dureté, il fondait littéralement dans ses bras. Un simple contact, et il s'effondrait. Kurt devint livide en voyant le regard que le bouclé venait de poser sur lui. Blaine avait _compris_. C'était un cauchemar. Lançant un regard glacial autour de lui, faisant se tourner les regards curieux, il s'assit en face du bouclé.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? » siffla-t-il.

Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé. Sait-on jamais. Des fois qu'un imbécile sache lire sur les lèvres.

« Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question. »

Kurt sentit une drôle de sensation au bas du ventre. Oui, il lui avait répondu. Mais il avait besoin de plus.

« Mais encore ? »

Blaine remonta un sourcil, que voulait-il savoir de plus ? Il le voulait, _lui_, c'était pourtant assez clair. Malgré tout, il répondit dans un murmure.

« Toi. Je veux sortir _avec_ toi. »

Le contre-ténor se pinça les lèvres. Il venait d'avoir la réponse qui lui avait le plus tiraillé l'esprit cette nuit. Blaine Anderberry voulait sortir avec lui. Ne pas se contenter d'une nuit. D'un côté soulagé de ne pas être qu'un objet sexuel parmi tant d'autres, il n'en restait pas moins le problème de sa condition. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec un _garçon._ Quand bien même l'expérience avec celui-ci le tentait délicieusement.

« Tu arrêtes de me suivre du regard comme si j'étais un bout de viande que tu veux dévorer, et je passe ce soir chez toi, okay ?

- Deal. » répondit-il, hochant la tête, tout en se replongeant sur son yaourt.

Fier de lui, Blaine ne lança plus un seul regard en direction du châtain de toute la journée. À quoi bon après tout ? Sa discussion, il l'aurait, et certainement plus encore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk ainsi que la FOX.

**Note d'auteur**: Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à ma bêta à qui j'ai demandé de me corriger ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu :) Enjoy !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Kurt piétinait devant la porte des Anderberry, nerveux. Plusieurs fois il avait dirigé sa main vers la sonnette, puis s'était ravisé, marmonnant que tout ceci était du grand n'importe quoi. Resserrant son manteau sur lui, il lança un coup d'œil en direction de sa voiture stationnée plus loin. Il lui aurait simplement suffit d'envoyer un sms à Blaine pour lui dire qu'il avait un empêchement, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir la soirée et le lendemain pour réfléchir à la discussion qu'ils auraient. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser après le repas, et il se retrouvait là, devant cette fichue porte, sur le point de perdre le contrôle de la soirée.

Mais voilà, il n'avait pas le numéro de Blaine, et le demander à Rachel éveillerait des questions.

« Ressaisis toi, » souffla-t-il, tentant désespérément de ralentir les battements de son cœur.

Il toqua finalement contre la porte, espérant gagner quelques secondes supplémentaires si la famille n'entendait pas ses coups. Peine perdue, quelqu'un lui ouvrit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Kurt ! C'est un plaisir de te voir. Entre, je vais appeler Rachel. »

Le jeune homme sourit en retour, affichant son masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'était construit au fil des ans, et pénétra dans la maison.

« En réalité, Mr Anderberry, je viens voir Blaine. »

Hiram se retourna, montrant un visage incrédule, et prit la direction des escaliers.

« Hey ! » s'exclama LeRoy, arrivant de la cuisine. « Tu restes diner ?

- Oh. Non. C'est gentil à vous, mais je pense en avoir pour une heure, tout au plus. J'ai pas mal de devoirs, je ne vais pas rentrer tard.

- Bien. N'hésite pas, ça nous ferait tous très plaisir.

- Merci. »

Kurt vit Hiram redescendre les escaliers, tout en lui faisant signe d'y aller. Kurt remercia une fois de plus le père des jumeaux, et monta en direction de la chambre de Blaine. Il toqua d'un coup vif à la porte, et entra sans plus attendre. Plus vite ils parleraient, plus vite il sortirait.

Blaine était assis sur son lit, un livre ouvert à côté de lui, un classeur sur ses genoux, en train de griffonner des choses sur une feuille.

« Je suis en plein dans mes devoirs. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt. Assieds-toi. »

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux. Kurt serra les dents, vexé. Il avait pris l'habitude que tous les regards se posent sur lui, avec admiration et jalousie. Être ignoré de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas. Prenant une inspiration, il s'installa sur la chaise de bureau, tout en se raclant la gorge. Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son livre, fit quelques annotations supplémentaires, puis sourit, visiblement satisfait de son travail. Il posa ses affaires sur le lit, et leva enfin les yeux vers Kurt, un sourire chaleureux apposé sur son visage.

Le cheerleader se sentit défaillir sous ce regard si brulant. _Dieu qu'il est beau_. Faisant fit de toutes pensées rationnelles, son corps ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Pris de panique, Kurt se pencha sur son sac et s'empara d'un manuel, l'ouvrant au hasard et le posant sur ses genoux. Sous le froncement de sourcils perplexe de Blaine, il lui répondit sèchement.

« Si on demande, je te donne un cours de soutien ou quelque chose du genre. »

_Évidemment_. Pourquoi d'autre ? Blaine se sentit blessé face à cette remarque. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement rendre visite à un ami ? Acquiesçant, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant comment débuter la dite conversation.

« Je… », dit-il en se raclant la gorge, « nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Deux fois…

- Je ne suis là pour rien d'autre Blaine. Alors finissons-en. »

Il eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette phrase. Il savait parfaitement que Kurt était venu seulement pour qu'ils s'expliquent, mais au fond de lui, il avait espéré qu'il se montrerait un tant soit peu heureux d'être enfin seuls, sans pression extérieure.

Voyant que Blaine ne savait plus quoi dire, Kurt prit la parole d'une voix dure.

« Écoute, toi et moi, c'est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ? »

Kurt fut surpris par cette question. La réponse était pourtant évidente, non ?

« Je suis un cheerleader. Toi tu es… rien. En fait tu es pire que rien. Tu es dans le Glee Club.

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de réputation ? » s'offensa Blaine.

« _Tout_, est une histoire de réputation. Je ne me suis pas cassé le cul pour atteindre le top, pour ensuite m'effondrer à cause d'une simple attirance.

- Je...

- Écoute. Des avances, j'en reçois régulièrement. Et si je devais en accepter une, ce ne serait certainement pas la tienne. »

Blaine se raidit. Comment pouvait-il dire ça, après avoir littéralement fondu dans ses bras ? Comment pouvait-il le rejeter si froidement, alors qu'ils s'étaient clairement désirés ? Peut être ne s'était-il pas montré assez clair ? Croyait-il qu'il ne voulait qu'être aux bras d'une des stars du lycée, et profiter de sa célébrité ? Grinçant des dents, il chercha la force de rester calme, se sentant prêt à pleurer face à cette animosité.

« Pourquoi pas moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il devait au moins comprendre.

« Bon sang Blaine, mais c'est évident ! Tu es un _garçon_ ! » s'exclama Kurt, comme s'il avait en face de lui la personne la plus stupide au monde.

« Je ne peux pas sortir avec un garçon ! » reprit-il. « Qui te dit que je suis gay pour commencer ?

- C'est _évident_. » cracha-t-il en réponse à cette agression soudaine dont il venait d'être victime.

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu l'es. Tu peux tromper tout McKinley. Tu te mens peut-être même à toi-même. Mais pas à moi. Tu l'es, je le sais.

- Le fameux gaydar hein ? » répondit-il d'un rire haineux.

Blaine haussa les épaules. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment de don pour repérer les gays. La seule fois où il avait ressenti cette certitude, c'était en voyant Kurt. Il avait su, tout simplement.

« De toute façon, inutile de le nier. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, il est évident que je le suis. Donc non, je ne me mens pas. En revanche, oui, je le cache. Et c'est pour ça…

- …que tu ne veux pas être vu avec moi. »

Le bouclé avait soufflé ces mots d'une voix tremblante, réalisant doucement qu'il ne pouvait approcher celui qu'il désirait pour une simple histoire de statut social. Et le pire, c'est qu'il comprenait. Kurt se pinça les lèvres, voyant clairement la déception traverser le regard de Blaine. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, faisant apparaitre une Rachel Anderberry furieuse.

« Et tu ne viens même pas me voir ? »

Blaine se retint violemment de ne pas hurler sur sa sœur. Ils venaient enfin d'atteindre un niveau de conversation plus personnel. Il avait clairement vu Kurt se détendre quand il avait fini la phrase à sa place, ainsi qu'un éclair d'excuse dans ses yeux. Il allait enfin s'ouvrir à lui, quand cette furie s'était senti le droit légitime d'interrompre _leur_ moment.

« Je serais venu te voir après Rachel. Mais là, je donne un cours à ton frère. Nous avons bientôt terminé. J'arrive. »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, clairement sceptique. Depuis quand son frère avait-il des difficultés en cours ? Elle le regarda, et vit avec facilité la colère dirigée sur elle. Ils allaient devoir discuter tous les deux. Depuis qu'ils étaient à McKinley, elle l'avait quelque peu délaissé. Était-il possible qu'il rencontre des problèmes, et qu'elle se soit montrée trop distante pour s'en apercevoir ? Se sentant fautive, elle hocha la tête et referma la porte en silence, laissant les deux garçons reprendre où ils en étaient.

Fixant la porte, Blaine leva la main, imposant le silence avant que Kurt ne reprenne la parole. Attentif, il écouta les pas de sa sœur s'éloigner. Une fois rassuré, il reposa son regard sur le contre-ténor et prit la parole avant que celui-ci ne le fasse.

« Très bien. Tu ne veux pas t'afficher, j'ai rien contre ça. Mais sors avec moi quand même. »

Pris de court, Kurt ne sut quoi répondre. Sortir en cachette ? De la folie ! Une simple inattention de leurs parts, et sa chute pouvait être fatale. Ces néanderthaliens de McKinley lui mèneraient une vie des plus déplorables, et sa place chez les cheerle…

« Humpf. »

Des lèvres chaudes venaient de se poser avec délicatesse sur les siennes, coupant court à toute pensée cohérente. Blaine se mit à bouger lentement ses lèvres, faisant déferler des sensations exquises dans le bas ventre du contre-ténor. Une fois de plus, Kurt s'abandonna complètement, savourant seulement le moment présent. Moment qui s'avéra bien trop court à son goût. Blaine s'écarta de lui et plongea son regard mordoré dans le bleu azur.

« 'kay. » fut tout ce que le châtain put répondre.

Il sut que sa décision fut la bonne quand il vit le sourire que Blaine lui offrit à cet instant. Sourire qu'il prit soin de graver dans sa mémoire. Parce qu'il le savait. Ce souvenir, il en aurait besoin dans quelques heures, quand il aurait décemment repris ses esprits, et qu'il se traiterait de tous les noms.

* * *

Finalement, Kurt se surprit à aimer cette vie de couple clandestin. Blaine inventait toutes les excuses et situations possibles pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls au moins une fois par jour dans le lycée, lui arrachant des baisers de plus en plus demandeurs, et ça l'amusait. Le châtain attendait chaque jour avec une envie durement dissimulée le moment où Blaine viendrait le kidnapper discrètement, sans que personne ne se rende compte de son absence durant les quelques minutes quotidiennes.

Par ailleurs, l'excuse du cours de soutien devint hebdomadaire. Kurt venait chaque vendredi soir pendant deux heures. Le jour fut choisi après plusieurs discussions au coin d'un couloir durant leur première semaine de « couple » ; Blaine affirmant qu'il devait avoir sa dose conséquente de Kurt avant le week-end. Deux jours sans le voir une seule fois lui étant insoutenable, il _méritait_ des séances câlinage avant d'entamer ce supplice de 48h. Kurt s'était senti particulièrement ému face à cette explication. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à expliquer à son père et Carole qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et qu'ils devaient donc repousser d'une heure le « repas du vendredi soir ». Il s'était montré plutôt convaincant lorsqu'il avait argumenté sur la nécessité d'avoir ses autres soirées de libre pour ses propres révisions la semaine, et qu'il ne lui restait plus que le vendredi où il pouvait remettre au week-end son travail scolaire.

Ils avaient bien sûr pensé à faire ces heures de soutien le week-end, mais étaient rapidement arrivés à la conclusion que leurs activités respectives empêcheraient plusieurs rencontres. Notamment les nombreux week-ends « nature » que Burt imposait à sa famille, ainsi que les incalculables spectacles auxquels les Anderberry assistaient pour assouvir leur besoin d'approcher une scène.

C'est avec appréhension que Kurt vit Noël approcher à grands pas. Bientôt deux mois qu'il sortait avec Blaine, et bien que la relation actuelle lui convenait grandement, il se demandait s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour s'offrir des cadeaux. Se promenant dans la rue commerciale de la ville, il regardait distraitement les vitrines, attendant qu'un miracle se produise pour lui venir en aide.

C'est avec horreur qu'il vit un manteau rouge vif, gesticulant avec excitation, accroché au bras d'un bouclé.

« Merde… » marmonna-t-il.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à voir Blaine seulement en tête à tête. Quand ils se croisaient au Glee Club, Kurt feignait une indifférence royale, accentuée d'une pointe de politesse envers Blaine, montrant clairement que leur relation n'était que scolaire et presque imposée. Et dans les couloirs, il l'ignorait tout simplement. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé publiquement en face de lui accompagné de Rachel. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'ignorer cette fois-ci. Si Rachel n'avait pas été là, Blaine aurait compris et ne se serait pas approché, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jeter sur Kurt dès qu'elle le voyait. Et bien sûr, elle entrainerait Blaine pour cette rencontre inattendue du week-end.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il chercha un endroit pour se cacher avant que les jumeaux ne l'aperçoivent. Le café fera l'affaire. Sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lieu, et fit la queue, se mêlant ainsi à la petite foule intérieure. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il prit son grand mocha allégé et s'installa à une table éloignée de l'entrée.

C'est avec désespoir qu'il vit le manteau rouge entrer peu de temps plus tard, tout en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. Il était maudit. Glissant légèrement sur sa chaise pour tenter de se faire plus petit, il pencha la tête sur son mocha, espérant qu'il passerait ainsi pour un client inintéressant.

« Kurt ! »

C'était sans compter sur le regard insistant que Blaine lui lança. À peine étaient-ils entrés que le jeune homme avait balayé la salle du regard comme à son habitude quand il entrait dans une pièce. Ses yeux s'étaient alors stoppés d'eux même sur une coupe de cheveux qu'il n'avait que trop bien ébouriffée la veille au soir. Le silence de Blaine avait alors alerté sa sœur, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était plus écoutée. Elle avait suivi le regard fixe de son frère, et s'était exclamée avec enthousiasme face à cette merveilleuse rencontre.

Bon, autant se redresser et avoir fière allure. Kurt s'installa mieux sur sa chaise et offrit un sourire sans joie aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Rapidement, il croisa le regard de Blaine, fuyant. Bien, il était tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui, ça promettait.

Rachel s'installa en face de lui, tandis que Blaine s'asseyait à sa gauche, fixant avec détermination la table, tout en grignotant son cookie.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » s'intéressa la jolie brune.

« Courses de Noël, » répondit-il, la gorge sèche, « je dois encore trouver quelque chose pour Finn. Une idée ? » demanda-t-il tout en prenant une gorgé de son mocha.

Gagné. Kurt avait depuis un moment remarqué l'intérêt que Rachel portait à son demi-frère. Lancer un sujet comme celui-ci vous assurait un monologue des plus inintéressants, mais vous garantissait également une paix royale pour réfléchir sans prêter attention à la conversation. En fait, Kurt savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait offrir à son frère. La seule indécision qu'il avait concernait Blaine.

« … alors tu vois, j'hésite vraiment. Dois-je ou non lui offrir quelque chose ? »

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Faire une moue indécise, et Rachel continuerait sans attendre sa réflexion à voix haute, ou profiter de cette question pour répondre à la sienne.

« Tu ne sors même pas avec lui.

- Je sais. Mais… on s'offre des cadeaux entre amis, non ? Tu vas bien m'en offrir un Kurt ? »

Le regard assassin auquel il était soudainement soumis le fit déglutir.

« Bien sûr, il est déjà acheté. Mais il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous Rachel.

- C'est vrai. Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Finn s'il compte m'offrir quelque chose ? Oh. Non, ne lui demande pas. Oublie. Je suis sûre qu'il le fera.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, on s'apprécie. Il _m_'apprécie. Et quand on apprécie quelqu'un, on lui montre. Quoi de mieux qu'un cadeau pour le faire ? Je sais qu'il m'aime. Il le fera. »

Kurt lança un regard furtif vers Blaine, afin d'analyser sa réaction. Celui-ci souriait à sa sœur, comme attendri. Visiblement, il était d'accord avec elle. Ça répondait à sa question. Il devait offrir quelque chose à Blaine. Le souci résidait maintenant sur l'objet en lui-même. Kurt se perdit alors dans la contemplation de Blaine, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Le brun pouvait sentir le regard insistant sur lui, et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le regard bouillant que pouvait lui lancer Kurt lors de leurs « cours de soutien » mais là, ils étaient au beau milieu d'un café, et jamais Kurt ne lui avait encore prêté attention en public.

« Probablement. » dit-il évasivement, en réponse à la jeune fille.

Le contre-ténor se perdit complètement dans ses pensées, admirant le cou de son vis-à-vis. Soudain, il vit une petite tâche rosée non loin de la mâchoire du brun. _Oh mon dieu_. Un suçon ? Il _lui_ avait fait un suçon la veille ? À la fois excité à l'idée d'avoir apposé sa marque sur le corps de Blaine, et paniqué qu'on puisse le remarquer, Kurt termina son café et se leva.

« J'ai trouvé. Je sais quoi lui offrir. Je vous laisse. »

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta le café.

* * *

Blaine tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui était le dernier vendredi de l'année 2011, et les vacances venaient tout juste de débuter. En temps normal, il aurait sauté de joie lorsque la sonnerie se serait mise à retentir en fin de journée. Mais rien n'était _normal_, depuis qu'il connaissait Kurt Hummel.

Celui-ci devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et Blaine appréhendait grandement. Il avait à la fois hâte de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui, mais souhaitait également repousser ce moment au plus loin, puisque cela signifiait que d'ici un peu plus de deux heures, il ne reverrait plus le châtain pendant deux semaines… Deux _longues_ semaines.

Finalement, il s'installa à son bureau, et s'empara de sa guitare. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait le calmer, c'était sa musique. Vérifiant rapidement que l'instrument était bien accordé, il prit une lente inspiration, et commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur le manche tout en faisant vibrer les notes avec sa main droite.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que la porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir, faisant apparaitre l'objet de ses tourments quelques minutes auparavant. Kurt posa son sac au sol en silence et s'appuya contre le mur, admirant son vis-à-vis tout en laissant se dessiner sur ses lèvres un fin sourire. Il était hors de question qu'il l'arrête. Kurt aimait trop ses moments où Blaine jouait, comme s'il était soudainement en transe. C'était magique. Ce qui était loin d'être l'avis de Rachel, qui affirmait avec véhémence que Blaine ne faisait que l'empêcher de chanter, puisqu'elle perdait le fil de ses pensées en entendant des notes contraires à celles qu'elle souhaitait exprimer.

Kurt se demandait souvent comment ces deux là pouvaient être jumeaux. En dehors de ce don pour la musique et le chant, ainsi que cette énergie constante qui émanait d'eux, ils étaient des opposés complets. Le plus étrange était qu'ils semblaient s'aimer au delà de l'entendement. Kurt en aurait presque été jaloux. Pas de Blaine, mais de Rachel. En fait, il _était_ jaloux de Rachel. Ouvrant soudain les yeux en grand, il réalisa le fil de ses pensées. Pourquoi, serait-il jaloux de la jeune fille ?

Après tout, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Blaine n'était que physique. Ils se voyaient, restaient collés l'un à l'autre pendant deux heures, ou quelques minutes dans la semaine, puis repartaient faire leur vie. Le problème était peut être là, justement. Kurt ressentait depuis quelques jours le besoin d'avoir _plus_. Ils avaient pourtant été clairs dès le début. Ils ressentaient du désir l'un pour l'autre, pour une raison inexplicable, ils n'arrivaient pas s'en défaire, et avaient donc décidé d'assouvir les désirs de leurs corps avant que ceux-ci ne leur fassent perdre la tête. Mais jamais, ils n'avaient été question d'aller plus loin. Ce n'était même pas une amitié avec des avantages, des « sex-friends » ; ils n'étaient pas amis et n'avaient jamais passé le cap. En fait… ils n'étaient rien.

Ce constat fit un mal de chien à Kurt, comprimant son cœur. Est-ce que seulement, il allait manquer à Blaine durant ces deux semaines ? Visiblement non, puisque celui-ci préférait se plonger dans la musique plutôt que de lui sauter dessus comme il le faisait habituellement. Le châtain ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait été le premier à repousser Blaine, et maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : rester à jamais près de lui.

« Tu es ridicule Kurt… », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, sans réaliser que le bruit de sa voix venait de sortir Blaine de ses songes.

« Depuis quand t'es là ? » demanda-t-il, particulièrement surpris, tout en stoppant la danse qu'effectuait ses doigts.

« Pas longtemps. »

Blaine acquiesça tout en posant sa guitare délicatement contre le mur, et s'approcha de Kurt. Comme chaque fois qu'il était en présence du contre-ténor, Blaine affichait un sourire comblé et l'éclat de ses yeux pétillait de malice. Habituellement, Kurt adorait cette expression. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il était le seul à qui Blaine offrait ce visage. Mais ce soir, Kurt était trop perturbé pour se laisser attendrir. Son cœur lui criait de s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tandis que son corps réclamait comme si sa vie en dépendait la chaleur des bras du bouclé.

Celui-ci constata vite l'air froid qu'affichait Kurt. Perplexe, il s'installa sur son lit, n'osant plus s'approcher du châtain, et attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Le cheerleader plongea sa main dans son sac et en ressortit une écharpe.

« Pour toi. » fit-il tout en lui tendant, empêchant au mieux sa nervosité de se montrer.

Blaine fronça des sourcils, tout en s'emparant de l'écharpe, et lança un regard interrogateur vers Kurt.

« Ton cadeau de Noël. J'aurai dû l'emballer mais… hum… pas eu le temps. » répondit-il tout en détournant les yeux.

En réalité il avait parfaitement eu le temps de l'emballer. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu des heures de réflexion. D'un côté, c'était l'usage. On emballe les cadeaux. D'un autre côté, Kurt était tellement méticuleux qu'il craignait que Blaine interprète mal le geste en voyant un paquet parfaitement décoré, et prenne ça comme une sorte de déclaration face à cette attention particulière. Chose que Kurt ne voulait absolument pas. Il avait donc finalement décrété que l'offrir sans l'emballer serait une bonne solution _« Je pense à toi, mais pas trop »_.

Emporté dans ses réflexions, Kurt ne vit pas l'air surpris mais particulièrement touché de Blaine. Celui-ci ayant enfoui son visage dans le tissu, appréciant avec délice la douceur des fibres et l'odeur de Kurt qui s'en dégageait. Le soliste crut qu'il allait pleurer. Au vu de l'odeur bien imprégnée, Kurt avait du laisser cette écharpe dans sa chambre plusieurs jours, prouvant qu'il ne s'y était pas pris à la dernière minute, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait. Ce simple fait touchait Blaine plus qu'il n'y croyait. Qui plus est, cette senteur qui s'en dégageait blindait le cœur du bouclé, en réalisant que durant les deux prochaines semaines, malgré l'absence du jeune homme, il pourrait à loisir serrer ce bout de tissu contre lui et s'évader dans un monde connu de lui seul. Ce cadeau était…

« Parfait. C'est parfait Kurt, merci. »

Il posa l'écharpe sur son lit et se leva en direction de son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et extirpa une petite enveloppe. Kurt s'approcha, quelque peu indigné d'être soudainement ignoré et qu'on lui tourne le dos, et sursauta quand Blaine se retourna d'un geste vif en face de lui tout en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

« Je voulais te l'envoyer par la poste. Je… enfin… je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Mais finalement, je crois que c'est le moment. » lui expliqua Blaine, son sourire et ses yeux pétillants étant de retour.

Kurt parut sceptique en voyant cette enveloppe. Une lettre ? S'éloignant légèrement de Blaine pour avoir un minimum d'intimité en découvrant son cadeau, il sortit deux bouts de papier. Des billets ? Pour…

« Oh mon dieu ! _La mélodie du bonheur_ ? Blaine ! Comment… comment tu as eu ces places ? La salle est comble depuis la mise en vente ! »

Blaine sentit son cœur fondre en voyant la joie qu'affichait Kurt.

« Ils ont vendu les places quand nous avions cours, c'était impossible d'en acheter… comment as-tu fait ? »

Le bouclé rigola face à cette réaction, et lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé à Hiram de s'y rendre pour lui. Il l'avait d'ailleurs presque supplié à genoux, mais il préféra écarter ce point de l'explication, un peu trop humiliant pour être avoué.

Kurt ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps et lui sauta au cou, tout en le remerciant un millier de fois. Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres, ne voyant que cette solution pour lui montrer à quel point il était sincère. À bout de souffle, le châtain se détacha et fronça soudain les sourcils.

« Mais tu… tu n'y vas pas ? »

L'inquiétude venait soudainement de s'emparer de lui. Ce genre de films, qui se déroulait une seule fois par an, était dans la ligne de mire de la famille Anderberry. Pour rien au monde ils ne louperaient un classique pareil.

« Non. Mes papas seront en week-end à cette date, du coup rien ne me force à y aller. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas en week-end le soir de la représentation, je me serais certainement porté souffrant. Je sais que ça te tient à cœur, que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit vu en public, même si éloigné de plusieurs rangées de siège donc… ça me va. Si ça te fait plaisir, ça me va. »

Le cœur de Kurt loupa un battement. Blaine se sacrifiait pour lui, c'était évident. Kurt se souvenait de l'expression de joie quand il avait su que la représentation se déroulerait pendant les vacances, et qu'il pourrait donc s'y rendre. Ils en avaient longuement discuté et débattu, et Kurt n'avait même pas essayé d'acheter les places, pour justement éviter la famille Anderberry, même si ça lui avait déchiré le cœur de faire une croix dessus. Il tenait trop à sa réputation… et pourtant, là, ce soir, il n'avait qu'une envie : envoyer bouler ce putain de statut social et afficher au monde entier que Blaine Anderberry était le petit ami parfait. Il y avait malgré tout un souci dans ce plan. Blaine n'était _pas_ son petit ami. Ils sortaient, certes, ensemble, mais pouvait-on réellement qualifier de petit ami quelqu'un que l'on n'_aime_ pas ?

« Mais… tu as acheté ces places… tes pères vont te demander comment était la séance.

- Non. Je leur ai dit que c'était pour toi.

- Je… quoi ? » faillit s'étrangler Kurt. « Tu leur as dit quoi exactement ? » ajouta-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

« Que je voulais t'offrir ces billets pour te remercier des cours. »

Kurt sentit ses muscles se détendre et son cœur reprendre un rythme de battement normal. Il avait soudain eu peur que les pères de Blaine aient posé trop de questions, et que celui-ci se soit trahi. Il le savait lui-même, il n'est jamais évident d'échapper à ses parents. Et Blaine était parfois trop honnête pour son propre bien.

Il rangea soigneusement l'enveloppe dans son sac, et se rapprocha du garçon, négligemment appuyé contre son bureau. Kurt encercla le cou de Blaine de ses bras, tout en posant son front contre le sien.

« Merci. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en _couple_, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et une douceur inhabituelle. Ils avaient jusqu'à présent toujours eu cet empressement, ce besoin et ce désir au fond des reins qui les pressaient l'un contre l'autre avec une furieuse envie de se soulager par la suite, seuls. Là c'était différent. Profondément et irrémédiablement différent. Il n'y avait rien de sauvage, aucune envie de dominer l'autre. Juste l'irrésistible besoin de faire passer une promesse. Promesse dont ils ne connaissaient pas le contenu exact… et dont ils ne réalisaient pas encore la portée.

* * *

Ces deux semaines furent un véritable enfer pour les deux jeunes hommes, qui firent fonctionner leurs méninges un peu trop puissamment pour des _vacances_.

Pour Kurt, ces semaines furent découpées en trois étapes. La première, la moins troublante, le mit dans un état d'apaisement et de bien être total. Une fois qu'il eut quitté Blaine le vendredi soir, il s'était senti réellement _bien_. Sur le coup, il ne se l'était pas expliqué, et n'avait pas cherché à le comprendre à vrai dire. Il avait juste profité de cet état. Souriant à qui voulait bien croiser son regard, faisant des bons petits plats pour sa famille, trainant avec Quinn dans le parc de la ville…

Vint alors la deuxième étape. Celle du manque. Le premier mercredi des vacances, il avait commencé à devenir nerveux, un vide étrange l'étreignant. Quelque chose le dérangeait, sans pour autant en trouver la cause. C'est en recevant un appel de Rachel dans l'après midi du jeudi, qu'il comprit. Blaine. Blaine lui _manquait_. Cette constatation lui semblait plutôt idiote. Il avait jusqu'à présent parfaitement su vivre sans lui, et le travail manuel l'avait toujours contenté. Pourtant, quand il tenta ce soir là d'apaiser son désir, il ne reçut que frustration, n'arrivant à rien de réellement excitant, jusqu'à voir apparaitre devant ses yeux embués une paire d'yeux ambrés, ainsi qu'une masse bouclée. C'est à cet instant qu'il dût admettre à contre cœur qu'il n'arrivait plus à être comblé sans _lui_.

La troisième étape fut la colère et l'acceptation de ce qui lui arrivait. Ce manque, au delà d'être physique, était également émotionnel. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son odeur, de sa chaleur, pour se sentir bel et bien vivant. Il avait besoin de ces discussions mouvementées et parfois explosives, opposant deux avis riches en arguments. Cela faisait un moment que le contre-ténor avait admis que Blaine était loin d'être stupide. Il avait beau se montrer bon gamin, gentil avec tout le monde, il avait cette étincelle d'intelligence dans le regard qui rendait Kurt euphorique rien qu'à l'idée de faire sortir Blaine de ses gongs pour qu'il s'exprime. C'était jouissif.

La fin des vacances arriva rapidement, et avec elle, la misérable réponse à ses questions. Il éprouvait pour Blaine plus qu'un attrait physique. Il éprouvait _quelque chose_. Et ce quelque chose n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié qu'il avait pour Rachel et Quinn, ou son sentiment de protection pour Finn. C'était plus. Bien plus… et bien trop dangereux.

Kurt n'eut même pas le temps d'éteindre le moteur de la voiture, que son demi-frère descendit presque en courant rejoindre Puck. Lâchant un soupir blasé, Kurt s'empara de son sac posé sur la banquette arrière, et sortit du 4x4 blanc.

À peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas en direction du lycée, que son bras fut agrippé.

« Tu me dois des explications. »

Le châtain sourit à sa coéquipière blonde pour lui dire bonjour, et regarda fixement devant lui, entrainant à sa suite la jeune cheerleader.

« De quoi parlons-nous exactement ? »

Quinn grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « _Comme si tu ne le savais pas_ », et se contenta de répondre :

« De ce qui te tracasse. Je vois bien que quelque chose te mine depuis plusieurs jours. Sérieusement Kurt. Parle-moi. »

Le concerné retint une grimace. Il savait qu'en affichant un air grognon la moitié des vacances, Quinn finirait par mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Il avait juste espéré qu'elle ne le ferait pas lorsqu'ils seraient entourés de toute une horde de primates qui laissaient volontairement trainer leurs oreilles dans le but d'apprendre le moindre scoop. En particulier ce tant aimé Jacob Ben Israel.

Soupirant, il entraina la jeune fille vers la salle de chorale. C'était bien le seul lieu que tout le lycée évitait comme la peste ; autant en profiter. Entrant dans la pièce, Quinn lâcha son bras et se planta en face de Kurt, croisant les bras.

« Je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… En fait, je… ne sais même pas si tu vas bien le prendre.

- De quoi ? Le fait que tu sois gay ou que tu craques pour un garçon ? »

Kurt se figea, complètement interdit. Depuis quand Quinn savait-elle qu'il avait un penchant – très prononcé – pour la gente masculine ? Et comment avait-elle su qu'il avait un faible – tout aussi prononcé – pour le bouclé ? Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça. Quinn n'était pas stupide, certes, mais elle avait tendance à être nombriliste. Quand avait-elle eu le temps de s'intéresser à lui exactement ?

« Kurt… viens là. » dit-elle en lui tendant une main, avec un sourire timide.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, s'appuyant contre le piano. Cet objet imposant avait toujours eu tendance à apporter une certaine sérénité au contre-ténor ; Quinn comptait bien dessus pour qu'il se confie enfin à elle, et soulage ses fines épaules. La cheerleader avait remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines que Kurt était contrarié. Au vu de tous, ça ne passait que comme un caprice supplémentaire d'une des élites du lycée. Aux yeux de Quinn, c'était plus profond. Et ces derniers jours de vacances l'avaient convaincue qu'elle devait intervenir.

« Est-ce que… tu…

- Kurt. Si tu me demandes si ton attirance pour les garçons me met mal à l'aise, la réponse est non. »

Il sentit son estomac se décontracter légèrement suite à cette confession. Il n'avait jamais cru que la jeune fille puisse être homophobe. Malgré tout, sa religion comptait beaucoup pour elle, et il avait eu peur un instant qu'elle se raccroche à cela plutôt qu'à sa propre conviction des choses.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire ton coming-out ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin… oui, là je te force un peu. Je suis désolée. Mais il est clair que tu ne vas pas bien Kurt. Je veux t'aider. Je veux t'aider comme tu m'as aidée. Parle-moi. »

Le garçon était clairement mal à l'aise maintenant. Parler de sa sexualité ou de ses sentiments n'était pas l'un de ses loisirs favoris. Il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses, trouver les mots, pour que Quinn comprenne sans pour autant trop lui dévoiler. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce qu'il était actuellement, appuyé contre le piano noir, son cœur en première cible face à cette situation.

Alors il lui raconta. Depuis le début. En omettant les parties un peu trop poussées telle que l'épisode des vestiaires. Il lui raconta, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa montre pour évaluer quand arriverait le premier cours. Non pas qu'il veuille s'échapper, juste qu'il voulait finir convenablement l'histoire avant de quitter sa co-équipière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrêta son discours, qui fut raconté dans un murmure tout le long, et plongea son regard dans celui, perplexe, de son amie.

« Si je comprends bien. Tu… l'aimes ? »

Kurt se raidit. Il n'avait jamais employé ces mots. Ou plutôt, il les avait évités à tout prix. Les entendre maintenant à voix haute le fit frissonner ; rendant tout ce bordel encore plus réel.

« Je ne sais pas Quinn. Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois absolument arrêter de le voir.

- Pardon ?

- J'ne peux… pas… je ne peux pas sortir avec lui. Je veux plus que ce que notre relation est maintenant. Je veux plus Quinn. Tellement _plus_. Mais je ne peux pas. »

La voix de Kurt s'était transformée en un souffle empli de sanglots. Il craquait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se laissa aller.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. Je le veux. Je le veux vraiment tu sais. Mais je ne survivrai pas. Ces abrutis dehors, » ajouta-il, en crachant son dégoût. « Ils me pourriront la vie. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Et à lui aussi… Oh Quinn, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pas par ma faute… »

Et il laissa ses larmes couler sans honte ; chacune d'elles semblant l'apaiser un peu plus, emportant avec elles sa peine et sa colère. Quinn lui fit un sourire compatissant et entoura ses épaules de son bras droit, le faisant se rapprocher d'elle.

« Ça va aller. Tout ce que tu veux. Si tu ne veux plus qu'il t'approche, je ferais en sorte que tu ne croises plus son regard. Mais Kurt, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir le supporter ?

- Qu-quoi ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant et fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Que devait-il supporter ?

« De ne plus l'approcher. De ne plus le toucher. De ne plus lui parler… est-ce que tu vas le supporter ? Entre supporter le jugement des autres ou son éloignement de toi. Que penses-tu supporter le mieux ? »

Le châtain détourna les yeux, réfléchissant. Contre quoi, réussirait-il le mieux à survivre ?

« Quinn… mon… mon père n'est même pas au courant de mon homosexualité… je ne sais même pas comment, lui, il réagirait. Je ne peux pas, en plus, lui annoncer que je vois quelqu'un. Oh mon dieu, son cœur. Il ne supporterait pas. Je ne peux pas. Quinn je ne peux pas ! »

Kurt commençait à s'affoler ; ce qui rendit la jeune fille nerveuse. Le jeune homme avait toujours su se montrer confiant et fort. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait prendre les choses en main, et elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle le voulait, mais elle ne savait pas. Elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui vint en tête ; elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami et le serra fort contre elle. Elle devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'elle était là, toujours.

« On va y aller par étape, d'accord ? Ton père t'aime Kurt. Tu sais combien il t'aime… »

La voix douce s'étrangla en disant ces simples mots, faisant ressurgir des souvenirs douloureux suite à sa grossesse. Elle avait trouvé en Burt une sorte de père de substitution depuis que le sien était parti, et elle enviait Kurt. Bon, pour cette situation, elle ne l'enviait pas forcément, mais sa relation avec son père était tellement belle… Tout irait bien. Elle le savait. C'était Burt et Kurt. C'était un père et un fils qui s'aimaient au-delà des mots. Tout irait bien.

Kurt resserra un peu son étreinte en comprenant le mal être de Quinn, et la remercia. Oui, il parlerait à son père. Il ne pouvait plus nier au monde entier qu'il était gay. Et son monde, c'était son père. Il devait lui dire. Mais pas tout de suite. Il devait tâter le terrain, trouver le bon moment... Et ensuite… ensuite il attendrait que son père se fasse à cette idée, qu'il l'accepte… s'il l'acceptait du moins.

Mais pour commencer, il devait rompre avec Blaine. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il savait qu'il craquerait, qu'il serait capable de se jeter dans ses bras au détour d'un couloir, et ainsi de ruiner non seulement sa réputation, mais aussi sa relation avec son père. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout gâcher le détruirait. Il allait rompre, se faire haïr par Blaine pour rendre l'éloignement plus facile, puis parler à son père. Et ensuite à ses amis les plus proches. Rachel peut être ? Rachel… ferait-elle le lien avec Blaine et lui ? Possible. Mais il ne devait pas y penser.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le quitter ? »

Kurt releva les yeux, décidé.

« Je ne peux pas continuer. J'en veux plus. Ce que nous avons ne me suffit plus. C'est comme… c'est comme si tu m'offrais une boite de chocolats, m'en donnais un, puis posais la boite plus loin en me disant que je n'ai pas droit à plus. Je craquerai Quinn, je craquerai… J'irai prendre ces chocolats, quoi qu'on en dise. Je… je vais avoir envie de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser dès qu'on se croisera, de le coller tout le temps… et je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas. » finit-il dans un murmure.

« Très bien. Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

- Aucune idée. » avoua-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk ainsi que la FOX.

**Note d'auteur**: Avant dernier chapitre ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, et un énorme bisou pour ma Bêta de rêve :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Les jumeaux descendirent de la voiture de leurs pères, en faisant un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Blaine écoutait – encore – le programme que la jeune fille avait prévu pour le Glee Club du soir.

Acquiesçant sans vraiment savoir à quoi il répondait, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Durant deux semaines, il s'était morfondu comme un misérable, refusant de sortir de sa chambre, rechignant à l'idée de discuter, ne touchant même plus à sa guitare. Kurt lui manquait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Rachel s'était rapidement lassée du comportement du garçon, et l'avait évité une bonne partie des vacances ; tandis que ses pères avaient vainement tenté de comprendre, sans résultat concluant.

Quand Kurt était sorti de sa chambre, ce soir là, son cœur s'était brisé. En fermant la porte, il venait de partir avec son cœur. Blaine s'était rapidement senti mal, et s'était empressé de serrer l'écharpe contre lui. Il avait alors ruminé ses pensées, se remémorant chaque souvenir qui s'offrait à lui, le faisant se sentir encore plus lamentable à chaque fois. Il avait réalisé qu'il s'était toujours montré comme un rapace voulant sa proie, lorsqu'il était avec Kurt. Oh, certes, ils avaient des discussions, souvent loin d'être calmes, mais la plupart du temps, Blaine s'approchait et s'emparait de Kurt tel un prédateur prêt à le dévorer. Il n'avait absolument pas l'impression d'avoir montré à un seul instant qu'il considérait Kurt comme une personne à laquelle il tenait, mais plutôt comme un dû… Et il s'en mordait les doigts.

Merde. Il _aimait_ Kurt. Ces deux semaines d'éloignement lui avaient renvoyé cette information en pleine poire. Il l'aimait vraiment. Et il n'avait jamais su lui montrer. Encore fallait-il qu'il en soit conscient lui-même ces dernières semaines, mais tout de même… ce n'était pas correct. Il n'avait pas été correct. La veille de la rentrée, Blaine s'était donc décidé à se montrer beaucoup plus prévenant et attentionné envers le jeune homme. Espérant ainsi que leur relation pourrait, éventuellement, évoluer vers quelque chose de plus sérieux… Oh dieu, qu'il le voulait. Qu'il voulait que Kurt l'appelle son « petit ami ».

C'est donc le cœur confiant qu'il se dirigeait dans les couloirs de McKinley ce lundi matin, complètement inconscient du débat qui faisait rage dans le cœur du contre-ténor quelques mètres plus loin.

« Hey ! Blaine ! »

Le brun se retourna, et fit face au sourire rayonnant de Mike. Blaine lui répondit en souriant à son tour, les yeux pétillants de joie en retrouvant son ami. Tina avait absolument tenu à être « _la seule et unique source de divertissement pendant les vacances_ », empêchant ainsi les deux garçons de se voir. À vrai dire, ça avait plutôt arrangé Blaine de ne pas avoir à subir les remontrances de son ami s'il avait vu l'état dépressif dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Comment ça va mec ? »

Blaine sentit soudainement une certaine pression s'envoler. Il se sentait toujours serein quand Mike était là, comme si le garçon, par sa simple présence, lui assurait que tout irait bien. C'était étrange, mais il avait vraiment trouvé un ami incroyable en ce garçon ; qui pourtant était du côté des « populaires ». C'était bien l'un des rares à s'en contrefiche. Les gens faisaient tellement attention à ces statuts, que voir Mike envoyer paitre ces idioties faisait toujours rire Blaine. Il fréquentait et discutait avec les gens qu'il voulait, et c'était génial. Blaine espérait qu'un jour Kurt prenne exemple sur lui. Kurt…

L'asiatique vit rapidement la mine songeuse de son ami, et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire revenir à lui. Blaine lui répondit avec un sourire amer, et se dirigea vers leur salle de cours.

La pause de midi arriva à une lenteur insoutenable. Le bouclé n'avait toujours pas, rien qu'entraperçu, l'objet de ses pensées, et ça le rongeait. Accompagné de Mike et Tina, il se dirigea vers son casier, mangea et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. C'est à ce moment précis que Blaine sentit son portable vibrer. S'en emparant, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie à la vue du nom.

De : Kurt

À : Blaine

« _C'est fini_. »

Et c'est tout. Ni plus, ni moins. Pas même une explication. Rien. Juste, _c'est fini_. Blaine s'arrêta et devint livide à vue d'œil. Mike se retourna et s'inquiéta en voyant son ami fixer, interdit, son téléphone.

« Blaine ? » fit-il, timidement.

Pas de réponse. Il fit signe à Tina de partir, sentant que Blaine ne dirait rien si elle était là. Ils s'appréciaient, certes, mais de là à se confier… pas encore. Il s'approcha de lui, et regarda l'écran par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'était certainement pas très correct, mais il devait comprendre, et Blaine ne semblait pas réellement en mesure de parler. Mike fronça des sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ces mots. Une lueur de compréhension s'illumina au bout de quelques secondes. _Non…_ ? Blaine lui avait avoué depuis un moment qu'il était gay. C'était étrange, mais il s'était rapidement confié à lui. Il en avait été particulièrement surpris sur le coup, puis touché de voir qu'on lui faisait confiance. Il encercla les épaules de Blaine avec son bras, et le secoua légèrement pour le faire revenir sur terre.

« Ça va aller. »

Blaine leva enfin les yeux de son téléphone, et croisa le regard chaleureux de son ami. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait _aller_ ? Il sentit son cœur fondre en miettes, et n'eut aucune autre réaction que de se jeter sur son ami et de le serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il ferma violemment ses paupières, se retenant de pleurer. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Mike répondit à son étreinte gentiment, lançant des regards haineux envers toute personne osant poser les yeux sur eux, et tapota doucement le dos du bouclé.

« Ça va… » recommença-t-il.

« Non. » répondit Blaine, la gorge serrée. « Non, ça ne va pas aller. »

Le footballeur lâcha un soupir résigné, et accepta cette simple réponse. Il arrêta de tapoter le dos de Blaine, et le serra contre lui. Il pouvait au moins lui montrer qu'il était là.

Plus loin, Kurt regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se dégoûtait. Un sms ? Minable et lâche. Ce n'était pas son genre. Habituellement, il affrontait les problèmes sans détour, en face à face. Mais là, c'était _Blaine_. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour faire rapidement passer le message sans le confronter. Il le savait, s'il croisait son regard en lui annonçant, il perdrait pied et n'y arriverait pas. De plus, Kurt espérait qu'en se contentant d'un sms, Blaine prendrait ça comme une insulte, et le haïrait plus facilement.

Malgré ses résolutions, une rage folle venait de s'emparer de lui. C'était stupide, il était le responsable après tout. Mais voir Blaine dans les bras d'un autre lui était insupportable. S'il ne le lâchait pas bientôt, il allait les séparer de force. Dans trois, deux…

« Kurt ? »

Il sursauta et se sentit légèrement rougir en ayant été pris sur le fait.

« Hmm… De ce que je vois. Tu l'as fait ?

- Oui. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, proche du regret.

« Sylvester veut nous voir pour les Régionales. Elle m'a parlé d'un canon pour Brittany, j'ai pas tout compris… »

Quinn prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et le tira à elle, consciente que si elle ne le forçait pas, il resterait planté là, à regarder son amour perdu. Gâchis. C'était un gâchis.

« Pourritures… » murmura-t-elle, rageusement, pour elle-même, en croisant les autres élèves.

S'il en était arrivé à cette décision, c'était bien à cause d'eux. Et elle leur en voulait. Elle ne leur épargnerait plus rien dès aujourd'hui.

* * *

Au plus grand soulagement de Kurt, Blaine ne vint pas à la répétition du Glee Club ce soir là. Au contraire de Rachel qui ne fut pas réellement du même sentiment, faisant une entrée fracassante juste avant que l'heure ne débute, tout en insultant son frère d'être un égoïste fini, puisque ses pères l'obligeaient à rentrer elle aussi en même temps que Blaine ; ceux-ci ne souhaitant pas faire deux voyages en à peine deux heures.

Les jours suivants, le contre-ténor évita facilement le soliste, se souvenant parfaitement de l'emploi du temps du garçon, tout comme il s'y était pris en début d'année. Il ne put en revanche pas échapper à la séance du Glee Club du jeudi soir. Blaine ne pouvant décemment pas prétexter une nouvelle excuse, au risque de trépasser sous la fureur de sa sœur, ils se retrouvèrent donc pour la première fois depuis la rupture dans une même pièce.

Blaine s'installa tout naturellement sur l'un des sièges vides aux côtés de Mike, et Quinn entraina Kurt à l'opposé de ceux-ci lorsqu'ils rentrèrent quelques minutes après. En entrant dans la salle, le châtain ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard furtif en direction de Blaine. Ne l'ayant pas croisé depuis, il voulait à tout prix savoir comment celui-ci réagissait ; la mine déconfite et sombre qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Après tout, il s'attendait à quoi ? A voir sauter Blaine de joie et sourire à ses amis comme si rien ne s'était produit ? Kurt retint un grognement à cette pensée. S'il avait agi ainsi, il lui aurait hurlé dessus, lui aurait demandé s'il ne représentait donc rien à ses yeux, si tout n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui… C'était horrible à admettre, mais voir le bouclé dans cet état lui confirmait au moins qu'il avait eu une place dans son cœur. _Quel gâchis_… comme se plaisait à répéter Quinn depuis quatre jours quand celle-ci pensait que Kurt ne l'entendait pas.

Évidemment, tous les membres du Club s'étaient aperçus de l'état de Blaine. Chacun leur tour ou à plusieurs, ils venaient le réconforter en lui rabâchant des « _Ça va aller_ » telle une litanie incessante. Le brun leur en était bien sûr reconnaissant, mais il crut plusieurs fois qu'il allait craquer et leur cracher au visage d'arrêter de lui psalmodier cette phrase vide de sens, puisque ceux-ci ne savaient même pas quelle était la cause du problème. Il aurait pu rater un contrôle ou avoir un cancer qu'on lui aurait débité cette même phrase. C'était gerbant. Rachel avait au moins l'avantage d'être tellement nombriliste qu'elle ne se formalisait pas de son état, tandis que Mike le divertissait en lui parlant de choses futiles au possible, mais qui avaient le mérite de lui changer les idées. Tina aussi, agissait ainsi ; son petit ami lui ayant certainement fait un topo, sans pour autant lui donner d'explications détaillées.

« Il est temps de se pencher sur les Régionales les jeunes ! »

Kurt haussa un sourcil devant l'impolitesse flagrante de leur professeur. Celui-ci était entré, des partitions plein les mains, et n'avait pas pris la peine de les regarder en annonçant le programme tout en se dirigeant directement vers les musiciens : musiciens dont il ne connaissait toujours pas les noms d'ailleurs.

Comme à l'accoutumé, Rachel prit la parole en débitant à une vitesse incroyable ce qu'elle avait prévu pour tous - sans leur demander leur avis, cela s'entend - d'une voix rendue suraigüe par l'excitation. Kurt laissa alors son esprit vagabonder, écoutant à peine les protestations de Santana et Mercedes, et se mit à réfléchir sur sa dissertation de français qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine suivante. Il n'avait même pas envie de se battre pour un solo cette fois-ci. Il _voulait_ chanter, là n'était pas la question. Mais il hésitait fortement à quitter la chorale, n'étant pas sûr de supporter longtemps les regards haineux que Blaine lui avait lancés à plusieurs reprises depuis le début du cours. Pour le moment, il préférait donc faire profil bas et se concentrer sur autre chose ; Blaine finirait bien par se calmer.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur la magnifique coopération de Mr Schuester pour pourrir un peu plus la séance.

« Merci Rachel pour cet enthousiasme ! Je prends note. J'avais en tête un solo, un duo, et une collégiale pour cette compétition. » reprit l'enseignant. Voyant la main levée et la jeune fille sautiller sur sa chaise, il souffla en ajoutant, « Oui Rachel, le solo est pour toi… »

Le sourire satisfait de la jeune fille fit grimacer Santana et Mercedes d'écœurement, Quinn retenant un rire face à leurs têtes.

« Le thème cette année, est l'Inattendu, j'ai donc pensé à un duo de garçons ! » enchaina-t-il.

Kurt le sentait mal. Très mal.

« Nous avons un contre-ténor cette année parmi nous, » continua-t-il en faisant un sourire à Kurt, « et il serait vraiment idiot de ne pas en profiter ! Il nous faut juste trouver la voix qui s'harmonisera parfaitement avec. J'avais en tête Finn et Blaine, mais nous devrions faire des essais avec chacun d'entre vous les garçons. »

La poisse. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mué comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux ? Il était maintenant tiraillé entre son envie de briller et la peur d'être en duo avec _lui_. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Blaine lever timidement la main.

« Blaine ? » questionna Mr Schue.

« Je... », commença-t-il, hésitant. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire ce duo. » Devant l'étonnement de l'enseignant, il ajouta. « J'ai déjà chanté aux Communales, ce serait dommage d'empêcher un autre d'avoir cette chance... »

Finn acquiesça d'un air satisfait à la décision de Blaine, sachant parfaitement qu'il était le seul à vraiment l'empêcher d'être le soliste masculin du groupe. Rachel, quant à elle, fronça des sourcils. Elle avait évidemment remarqué le comportement de son frère depuis le début des vacances, mais refuser de chanter signifiait que son état était plus aggravé qu'elle ne le pensait. Notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devait lui parler ce week-end, elle se pencha de nouveau sur son bloc note et reprit l'écriture de titres de chansons susceptibles de convenir au thème des Régionales.

« C'est admirable de ta part Blaine, mais nous devons penser au groupe avant tout. Et si tu es celui qui s'associe le mieux avec Kurt, nous ne pouvons passer à côté. »

Blaine rougit tout d'abord violemment suite à cette dernière phrase, puis une colère sourde monta en lui. Grinçant des dents et serrant les poings, il fusilla Kurt sans aucune retenue ; celui-ci feignant comme d'habitude un ennui mortel en regardant les musiciens. Involontairement, la colère fit rapidement place à la jalousie en voyant le cheerleader dévisager l'un des musiciens en particulier, finissant d'achever Blaine émotionnellement pour la journée.

La fin de semaine se déroula sans autre accroche pour le plus grand bien de l'état mental du bouclé. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter une attaque émotionnelle supplémentaire en si peu de temps. Les deux séances suivantes du Glee Club étant focalisées sur le solo de Rachel ; Blaine et Kurt purent tranquillement passer la séance chacun dans leur coin.

* * *

Le vendredi, Kurt prit Quinn à part en sortant des cours de l'après midi. La jeune fille, surprise, ne broncha pas et suivit silencieusement Kurt jusqu'à sa voiture. Le garçon entra dans la voiture et lui fit signe de faire de même.

« Je… et ma voiture ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

« On reviendra, on va juste faire un tour. »

Quinn haussa un sourcil, rendue perplexe par l'attitude mystérieuse de son meilleur ami et mit sa ceinture de sécurité. Kurt alluma le moteur et éteignit d'un geste impatient la radio qui s'était mise en route automatiquement. Nerveusement, il conduisit pendant plusieurs minutes pour finalement sortir de la ville et se diriger vers une petite départementale. Il arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté, et fit signe à Quinn de le suivre. De plus en plus inquiète, elle le suivit et ils marchèrent jusqu'à un pont. Kurt s'accouda à la barrière et regarda les voitures passer à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute juste en dessous d'eux.

« Kurt ? » demanda timidement la jeune blonde en s'approchant et posant une main incertaine sur la barrière visiblement rouillée par le temps.

« Ça m'apaise. » répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Elle fit une mine dubitative en constatant le bruit des véhicules ; les appels de phare et saluts de la main des premières voitures à leur encontre commençant. Ajoutant à ce charmant tableau les bords de chaque côté de l'autoroute, un véritable dépotoir, elle se dit que Kurt ne devait définitivement pas voir les choses de la même manière qu'elle.

« J'ai décidé de parler à mon père ce week-end. » lâcha-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Prise de court par la rapidité de décision de Kurt, Quinn ne sut quoi dire. Prenant le silence de son amie comme une invitation à argumenter, le garçon reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis. Bien avant… avant _lui_. »

Quinn décida de garder le silence encore un moment. Elle glissa sa main vers celle de Kurt sur la barrière et la serra, l'encourageant à continuer. Kurt lança un coup d'œil sur la main froide qui enserrait la sienne, et sourit faiblement.

« Je suis prêt. Je sais qui je suis depuis des années. Je n'ai fait que repousser l'inévitable tout ce temps et… je crois que je dois la vérité à mon père. On s'est toujours tout dit… j'ai l'impression de le trahir en réalité. Ça me fait mal. » Reprenant sa respiration, il continua. « Je me suis accepté depuis longtemps, mais je n'assumais pas vraiment, je crois… Blaine n'est finalement qu'un déclencheur. Il m'a envoyé en pleine figure que je pouvais être aimé comme j'étais… Que je n'avais pas à être le seul à m'aimer… Je…

- Blaine t'aime ? » demanda subitement Quinn.

Kurt lança un regard surpris sur son amie, ouvrant la bouche, perdu.

« Je… non. Enfin… on n'en a jamais parlé en fait. Il aimait mon corps. C'est tout.

- Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle.

La mâchoire du châtain se crispa. Il y avait déjà songé, après qu'il eut accepté ses propres sentiments. Il avait tourné en boucle les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient vus, et jamais Blaine n'avait montré la moindre trace d'affection autre qu'envers son corps. Il appréciait sa compagnie, il en était plutôt certain, mais ça n'allait pas vraiment plus loin que le physique la plupart du temps.

« Là n'est pas la question, » finit-il par dire dans un soupir. « C'est de mon père dont on parle…

- Pardon. » s'excusa la jeune fille en donnant une légère pression sur la main de Kurt. « Tu avais peur que ton père ne t'aime plus ? »

Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement, la peur le tiraillant soudainement.

« J'ai toujours peur… »

* * *

Rachel fixait Blaine par-dessus son verre de jus de fruit, triturant sa serviette nerveusement. Le jeune homme, inconscient de l'intérêt dont il était soudainement soumis, engloutit son bol de lait, se pourléchant les lèvres après chaque lampée.

Prenant une inspiration, Rachel entama la conversation qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis jeudi.

« Kurt et toi, vous sortiez ensemble ? »

Blaine s'étrangla avec un cornflex, le rouge lui montant aux joues, et reposa son bol lourdement sur la table, tout en se raclant la gorge. Il fronça des sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur en direction de sa sœur. Rachel lui répondit en haussant les sourcils tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, bien décidée à ne pas développer. Le plus jeune des deux soupira, sachant parfaitement que ce genre d'attitude était plus agaçante qu'autre chose.

« D'où te vient cette idée tordue ? » finit-il par demander, en prenant sa cuillère pour la faire tournoyer dans le lait encore présent dans le bol.

« Ne réponds pas par une question ! C'est insupportable. Ceci dit, je vais tout de même te répondre. » ajouta-t-elle en levant son index pour appuyer ses propos. « Tu es affreusement ennuyeux depuis le début des vacances ; ce qui concorde avec l'arrêt de tes soi-disant cours de soutien. Depuis la rentrée, c'est encore pire, non seulement tu n'as pas repris les cours, mais en plus tu es encore plus grognon. Kurt ne vient plus à la maison, et pour finir, tu ne veux pas d'un duo aux Régionales… avec _lui_ ! Blaine, tu as clairement un problème avec Kurt. » La jeune fille fit une pause, puis rajouta, plus pour elle-même, « Cela dit, Kurt n'a pas vraiment changé. Il est toujours… lui-même. Sauf qu'il ne vient plus à la maison, ce qui est vraiment suspect. Alors ? » finit-elle en se penchant en avant, faisant reculer Blaine sur sa chaise par la même occasion.

Le bouclé se retint de grimacer sous les yeux clairement attentifs de sa sœur, et répondit le plus calmement possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est gay pour commencer ?

- Il l'est ! »

Les jumeaux tournèrent brusquement la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, et virent la silhouette d'Hiram s'éloigner en direction du salon. Rachel ricana le plus silencieusement possible, puis reporta son attention sur son frère, clairement atterré.

C'était un cauchemar. Ses pères avaient donc capté depuis un moment que les cours de soutien étaient _autre chose_ ? Et maintenant Rachel qui s'en mêlait. Il était sûr d'une chose, elle allait en parler partout autour d'elle pour attirer l'attention dont elle raffolait. Kurt allait le tuer, le haïr encore plus, si c'est possible. Il se leva, ne prenant pas la peine de ranger son petit déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre, la mine sombre, le regard voilé par des larmes naissantes.

Sous ses yeux, Rachel vit son frère partir, les épaules voutées. Venait-elle d'aller trop loin ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être en tort ou d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Parler avec son frère, jumeau qui plus est, était normal, non ? À la base, elle voulait juste l'aider – et accessoirement, arranger les choses avec Kurt pour que son frère assure le duo.

Ses pensées furent soudainement perturbées quand elle reçut un sms de Finn, lui demandant si elle voulait voir un film. Avant de prendre la voiture de ses pères, une idée lui vint en tête. Une chanson plutôt. Ce n'était pas vraiment un duo initialement, mais ça pouvait toujours s'arranger. Elle envoya un mail à Mr Schuester, puis sortit de chez elle, le cœur plus léger.

De son côté, Blaine s'était affalé sur son lit, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller, pleurant sans honte. Il en avait marre. Retenant un sanglot supplémentaire, il serra les dents et crispa ses doigts dans la couette. Sa sœur avait tout de même soulevé un point ; il était devenu invivable, et ce n'était certainement pas comme ça que Kurt allait revenir vers lui.

* * *

La bombe était lancée. Jetant un regard apeuré sur la clé à molette que son père tenait en main, Kurt se demanda si annoncer son homosexualité dans le garage était une si bonne idée que ça. Sur le coup, il s'était dit que lui annoncer dans l'endroit où son père se sentait le plus serein était parfait ; il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Le lycéen soutint le regard de son père, celui-ci ne l'ayant pas lâché une seconde depuis qu'il lui avait lâché d'une traite son discours mille fois préparé et répété. Il n'avait juste pas prévu le silence. Il s'était attendu à de la colère, de la déception ou encore de l'incompréhension mais certainement pas à… du soulagement ? Kurt plissa légèrement le front, cherchant à savoir si ce qu'il voyait au fond des yeux bleus de son père était bel et bien du soulagement.

Un imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres, Burt posa la clé à molette sur la table, et s'essuya les mains sur son bleu de travail, brisant ainsi le contact visuel. Il s'approcha de son fils, cherchant les mots justes à dire. Ne trouvant rien, et étant soudainement déstabilisé sous le regard tranchant du plus jeune, il se contenta alors de prendre son gamin dans ses bras, se disant que les gestes pouvaient dire autant que des mots coincés dans la gorge. Il sentit clairement la tension quitter les épaules de Kurt quand il le serra plus fort contre lui, puis, des petits tressautements. S'éloignant légèrement pour prendre le visage de son fils entre ses mains encore un peu sales, il ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Hey… », murmura-t-il.

Kurt se força à sourire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son père pouvait être soulagé d'apprendre que son fils unique était homosexuel, mais lui, il l'était en recevant cette tonne d'amour s'écrasant contre son torse. Effaçant une larme naissante aux coins des yeux à l'aide de son pouce, Burt prit la parole.

« Je suis content que tu me le dises. Je m'en doutais… je suis ton père, je te connais plus que tu ne le crois fils. Je ne savais juste pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi… Mais je suis content que tu le fasses. »

Kurt crut qu'il allait éclater une bonne fois pour toutes en sanglots, son père caressant toujours ses joues avec ses mains deux fois plus grosses que les siennes.

« Je t'aime, okay ? » continua-t-il, finissant d'achever Kurt.

Le garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père. L'essentiel était dit, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils savaient qu'ils y reviendraient plus tard, quand leurs cœurs arrêteraient de jouer les tambours, et que les esprits seraient plus clairs. Pour l'heure, ils venaient de renforcer un lien déjà bien présent entre eux.

Après plusieurs minutes, Burt s'éloigna, commençant à être mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait certes pas de risque que des clients débarquent un dimanche, mais tout de même. Après un sourire gêné, il lui demanda s'il comptait en parler à Carole et Finn. Kurt acquiesça. Le plus dur était fait ; il avait son père définitivement auprès de lui pour le soutenir.

* * *

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il vérifia que personne ne les regardait.

« On peut parler ? »

Quinn retira son nez de son casier, et regarda Mike, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mike retint un sourire amusé. La cheerleader pouvait avoir de grands airs quand elle le voulait, ça ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Faisant un signe de la tête pour lui signifier de le suivre, il s'éloigna sans vérifier qu'elle lui emboitait effectivement le pas. Au détour de plusieurs couloirs, Mike finit par pousser la porte du gymnase, et alluma les lumières de la moitié gauche ; celles des gradins. Ils s'installèrent en haut de ceux-ci, et un silence pesant prit place.

« Bon, tu accouches ? » finit par lâcher la cheerleader.

Mike lui lança un regard étonné, quelque peu désarçonné qu'elle puisse utiliser encore ce genre d'expression. Quinn grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte de la situation, et fit un geste rageur de la main.

« Tu es au courant… pour Blaine et Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Alors c'était donc ça. Ils allaient jouer les commères de bas étages dans le dos de leur meilleur ami respectif. N'ajoutant rien pour confirmer ou contredire les propos du sportif, Mike décida de continuer.

« Écoute, je… je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses.

- Ça ne nous regarde peut être pas, tout simplement ?

- Directement, non, effectivement. Mais ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment de voir Blaine dans cet état. Je suis son ami, je dois faire quelque chose. »

La jolie blonde se pinça les lèvres. Elle devait admettre que côtoyer Kurt depuis quelques temps n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Elle lui avait promis d'être là, alors elle l'était. Sauf qu'elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule. Regardant Mike du coin de l'œil, elle se mit à réfléchir sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

Fixant ensuite ses ongles d'un air distrait, une idée lui vint alors en tête. Un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants d'un espoir nouveau, elle se tourna vers Mike.

À quelques mètres de là, Blaine cherchait en vain l'Asiatique. Il avait croisé Tina et Sam, mais aucun des deux ne savaient où il pouvait bien se trouver. Un énième soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres, il erra une dernière fois dans les couloirs, pour finalement être attiré du coin de l'œil vers la lumière des gymnases. Quelqu'un avait-il malencontreusement oublié d'éteindre ? À l'heure là, la salle de sport était logiquement inoccupée.

S'approchant d'un pas décidé, il se figea, une main sur la poignée de porte et regarda, incrédule, par le hublot. Au loin, il voyait Quinn et Mike, penchés l'un vers l'autre, visiblement excités et heureux. Blaine devint livide en un instant. Mike trompait-il Tina ? Complètement effaré face à cette – possible – découverte, le bouclé fit demi tour, ne sachant comment réagir. Son cœur se serra violemment ; il avait l'impression d'être lui-même trahi, connaissait-il donc si mal son meilleur ami ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Blaine évita du mieux qu'il put Mike, prétextant à la moindre occasion qu'il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque, au secrétariat ou bien aux toilettes. Il ne put néanmoins plus l'éviter lorsque la séance du Glee Club arriva après les cours.

Nerveux, il s'installa au fond de la salle, aux côtés de Tina, aucune autre chaise n'étant à sa gauche.

« Bonsoir les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui, Mike et Brittany vont commencer à nous apprendre les pas pour la collégiale. Les jeunes, c'est à vous. » ajouta-t-il en faisant signe aux deux danseurs.

Les deux concernés se levèrent, heureux d'être le centre d'intérêt. Le chant n'était pas leur fort, mais ils se sentaient toujours flattés et utiles quand arrivait le moment de la chorégraphie. Ils montrèrent les pas une première fois pour la chanson entière, puis le reste des élèves se plaça en vrac au milieu de la salle. Ils apprirent les mouvements principaux, puis une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, Mike fit placer chacun à la place qu'il aurait lors de la compétition. Le voyant faire, Quinn fit un clin d'œil discret à Mike, qui lui répondit. Blaine se figea, captant l'échange qui venait de se faire sous ses yeux. Complètement mal à l'aise, il vit Mike se diriger vers lui et le placer au troisième rang, Brittany amenant Kurt juste à sa gauche.

Le bouclé ne capta même pas la personne se trouvant à ses côtés, trop occupé à faire les pas appris distraitement, n'arrêtant pas un instant de fixer Mike, inquiet et mal à l'aise. L'Asiatique capta au bout d'un moment le regard prononcé de Blaine sur lui, et crut que celui-ci tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir mis Kurt à ses côtés ; il ne s'en préoccupa donc pas plus.

Kurt, quant à lui, enragea durant les premières minutes ; voir Blaine déhancher son postérieur aussi près de lui n'était pas pour le calmer ou l'aider à l'oublier. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de penser à autre chose ; une érection en plein cours n'était pas une perspective réjouissante.

C'est alors qu'il constata que Blaine ne lâchait pas du regard le danseur. Perplexe, il analysa la situation. Le bouclé semblait mal à l'aise, quelque chose le perturbait clairement, et le fait qu'il fixait Mike de façon aussi intense ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose : Blaine en pinçait pour Mike, et se trouvait donc dans une situation embarrassante. Du moins, ce fut la seule évidence qui vint à l'esprit du contre-ténor.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur le torturer, la gorge nouée. Blaine était donc passé à autre chose, il l'avait oublié si vite ? L'enfoiré. Sur le coup, il hésita à tendre – malencontreusement – sa jambe lorsque Blaine tourna sur lui-même, afin que celui-ci se ramasse en beauté.

« Bien ! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, beau boulot les gars ! » s'écria soudainement Mr Schue, faisant sortir Kurt et Blaine de leurs pensées respectives.

« Les garçons, entrainez-vous sur la chanson _Perfect_, de P!nk, cette chanson sera impeccable pour les Régionales. Lundi, nous testerons les différents duos. Allez, bon week-end les jeunes ! » ajouta-t-il tout en donnant les partitions aux garçons avant que chacun ne sorte, et remerciant Rachel quand elle passa devant lui.

Une fois chez lui, Kurt balança son sac sur son lit et froissa la feuille dans sa main, énervé. Cet abruti l'avait fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? Kurt aimait cette chanson en réalité, et l'idée de la chanter en duo avec un garçon n'était pas mauvaise. C'était audacieux, le jury pouvait soit être charmé, soit être scandalisé. Mais la perspective de la chanter avec _Blaine_, c'était autre chose. Du moins, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne se voyait pas la chanter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine. Ce n'était juste pas le moment idéal. Il le savait. Chanter ce duo avec lui allait le perdre ; il se voyait déjà flancher depuis quelques jours. Il aurait mieux fait de quitter le Glee Club plus tôt, et se contenter de chanter dans la voiture.

Tout le week-end, Rachel se fit un devoir de forcer Blaine à chanter _Perfect. _Le garçon devait reconnaitre que l'intérêt que sa sœur lui portait le rendait heureux. Depuis le début de l'année, seuls le Glee Club ou Finn avaient compté dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle aurait pu faire un combo superbe en allant harceler Finn pour qu'il réussisse ce duo, et pourtant, elle misait tout sur son frère.

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine dut avouer qu'il en avait marre. Ce n'était jamais assez bon pour elle. Pourtant il était plutôt sûr de ne pas être mauvais ; il maitrisait même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa jumelle persistait à lui dire qu'il devait mettre plus de sentiments dans ses paroles. Finalement, il craqua et envoya bouler sa sœur le dimanche en fin d'après midi, exténué. Son seul réel rival n'était autre que Finn, et Blaine était plutôt persuadé que le quaterback ne saurait gérer la partie « rap » du morceau.

La seule décision qu'il devait prendre, c'était de savoir s'il se donnait à fond pour faire ce duo, au nom du Glee Club, ou s'il foirait cette _audition_, et évitait ainsi lâchement Kurt.

* * *

Personne n'aimait les lundis. Et ce n'était certainement pas Kurt ou Blaine qui allait contredire ce fait. Légèrement stressé, Kurt entra dans l'auditorium, suivi de près par Quinn, qui lui racontait les derniers ragots de leurs coéquipières cheerleaders. Non pas qu'il s'y intéressait un minimum, mais il devait avouer que savoir ce qu'avait en tête les filles de l'équipe pouvait aider à motiver les troupes, sans faire de bourde involontaire.

À peine entré, le professeur d'espagnol indiqua la scène à Kurt, lui faisant comprendre qu'on commençait directement. Celui-ci s'échauffa la voix dans un coin de la scène, attendant que les candidats se présentent.

« Puck, on commence avec toi ! » annonça Schuester.

Une fois la chanson terminée, il enchaina avec Artie, puis Sam, et ensuite Rory. Ce fut alors le tour de Finn, et pour finir – le meilleur pour la fin – Blaine monta sur scène.

Kurt en avait marre, ça ne s'était pas réellement bien passé avec les autres garçons. Puck s'était montré bien trop brutal – trop rock – dans son interprétation. Artie n'avait pas réellement ce rythme dans la peau, trop doux certainement, bien que la partie « rap » fut chantée à merveille. Ce qui, en revanche, fit grandement défaut à Sam qui bredouilla les paroles plus qu'autre chose. En ce qui concerne Rory, en plus de sa voix un peu trop aigue – ce qui ne contrastait pas assez avec celle de Kurt – son accent l'empêcha d'être complètement compris. Il parut alors évident qu'aux yeux du jury, ce serait un point pénalisant.

Pour Finn, ce fut un coup dur pour Kurt. Le quaterback fut gêné durant toute la chanson. Au début, Kurt s'était simplement dit que le stress prenait trop de place, mais ensuite il distingua clairement la distance que Finn mettait entre eux ainsi que les coups d'œil perturbés qu'il lui lançait. Abattu, Kurt comprit alors que Finn était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa sexualité. Après tout, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que son demi-frère était au courant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir complètement d'y penser. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça dérange tant que ça le garçon. Il ne le rejetait pas, mais il n'osait plus vraiment l'approcher.

Quand Kurt vit Blaine monter sur scène, il sentit son cœur s'emballer ; le regard qu'il reçut n'était en rien haineux. Depuis la rupture, il s'était assuré que Blaine le haïsse au plus profond de ses entrailles, et le bouclé lui avait parfaitement répondu. Pourtant, là, il eut l'impression de retrouver le Blaine du début d'année.

Inspirant un grand coup, il fit signe aux musiciens de commencer. Obstinément, Kurt planta son regard dans celui de Quinn. Il se rappela alors de sa première audition pour le Glee Club, il avait agi de même ; cherchant la force nécessaire pour continuer. Les premières paroles coulèrent sans trop de difficulté. Le premier obstacle arriva lors du refrain, quand Blaine chanta en simultané avec lui. L'entendre le fit brutalement retomber sur terre ; son _ex_ était bel et bien à quelques pas de lui, plus beau que jamais. Kurt se crispa légèrement lorsque Blaine accentua le dernier couplet du refrain.

Vint alors la partie où le bouclé devait répéter ses paroles. Fermant les yeux, Kurt enchaina, tentant d'oublier la présence du brun. Il n'avait juste pas prévu qu'en se mettant dans le noir, le seul sens qui fonctionnait à plein régime se trouvait être l'ouïe. Il entendit alors distinctement la voix de Blaine trembler légèrement. Ce n'était pas choquant, mais c'était bien là. Le contre-ténor en fut déstabilisé.

« Change the voices.

- Change the voices,

- In your head

- _In your head_. »

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Blaine venait presque de le supplier dans ces quelques mots. L'air de rien, ils enchainèrent, leurs voix s'harmoniant trop bien au goût de Kurt. Blaine mit un point final aux auditions quand il entama la partie « rap » de la chanson, et la géra à la perfection. Kurt déglutit ; Blaine remportait le duo haut la main. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et regarda son coéquipier rapper, récitant ses propres paroles sans y faire vraiment attention, trop subjugué par la vision de Blaine. Il semblait s'éclater sur cette partie, et souriait à sa sœur. Il était adorable.

Brusquement, Blaine se retourna, et planta son regard dans celui de Kurt. D'une même voix, ils chantèrent la fin du paragraphe à l'unisson.

« Why do we do that ?

- Why do I do that ? » répliqua Blaine, presque d'une voix implorante.

« Why do I do that… » répondit Kurt dans un murmure, parfaitement conscient que cette question reflétait leur relation actuelle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kurt sursauta quand Blaine se mit à pousser son « _yeah_ », sans fausse note. La surprise passée, le cheerleader fut complètement subjugué par les yeux mordorés qui se plongeaient dans les siens, le soliste accentuant plus d'une fois les « _You're__ perfect to me_ », faisant remuer son pauvre cœur.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, complètement perdus dans leur univers, oubliant qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls. Ce fut les applaudissements qui les ramenèrent à la réalité.

Le professeur demanda aux filles de se concerter pour choisir le garçon qui ferait le duo. Quinn et Rachel ne laissèrent pas réellement le choix aux autres, et imposèrent Blaine comme seul et unique prétendant au titre. Plutôt fières, les deux filles annoncèrent d'une même voix le nom à Will.

« Nous avons notre duo ! » s'exclama joyeusement Mr Schuester, tapant plus que de nécessaire dans ses mains.

Les garçons laissèrent s'échapper quelques grognements, déçus de ne pas interpréter le duo pour les Régionales, tandis que Mike affichait un sourire immense. Kurt le capta, et vit avec colère que Blaine y répondait par un sourire hésitant. Pris d'une jalousie monstrueuse, il quitta sans plus attendre la scène. S'il restait là une minute de plus, il ne savait pas quelle option il choisirait ; tuer Mike sur le champ ou plonger sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk ainsi que la FOX.

**Note d'auteur**: Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ainsi que pour cette relecture finale :) J'espère que ça vous plaira, et à bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Les jours suivants, Blaine tenta de voir si Mike trompait bel et bien Tina avec Quinn. Il dut se résoudre au bout d'un moment au fait qu'il ne parviendrait à rien tant que les Régionales ne seraient pas passées ; Mike passait son temps avec Brittany pour inventer une chorégraphie au duo, ou bien avec Tina et lui. Aucune trace de Quinn à l'horizon, ou alors, accrochée au bras de Kurt.

Blaine s'était par la même occasion demandé s'il ne pourrait pas tout simplement rejoindre les Cheerios jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après tout, s'ildevenait « l'un d'eux », Kurt accepterait peut être de s'afficher avec lui au moins en tant qu'_ami_. Puis il avait vu quelques pimbêches le dépasser, et il s'était résigné. Il aimait vraiment Kurt. Mais il n'était pas sûr de tenir psychologiquement en côtoyant ce genre de spécimens. Il faillit féliciter Quinn quand il la croisa en sortant des cours.

Jeudi arriva rapidement, et avec lui une nouvelle répétition de la chorégraphie collégiale. Kurt tenta une approche vers Brittany pour lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas changer de place ; celle-ci l'envoya paitre proprement. Il se rembrunit et reprit donc sa position, à la gauche de Blaine. Plus d'une fois ils se frôlèrent, et Kurt emporta avec lui l'odeur du garçon.

Blaine essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter de regarder Kurt, parfaitement conscient que s'il commençait à le voir bouger des hanches, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Dès qu'il s'approchait, il fermait les yeux, et priait pour ne pas trébucher en se concentrant sur ses pas. À aucun moment de la chorégraphie ils ne devaient se toucher, grand dieu merci.

« Blaine ! Plus sensuel et fluide le bassin ! » s'écria brusquement Mike au milieu de la salle.

Rougissant à vue d'œil, Blaine tourna la tête dans la direction opposée de là où se trouvait Kurt, et essaya de se concentrer sur ses mouvements.

Kurt, voyant que Blaine ne le regardait pas, ne se priva pas pour le reluquer sans remord. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne se souciant plus réellement de ce qu'il faisait, finissant même par s'arrêter totalement, en dévorant le garçon des yeux. Comment avait-il réussi à le repousser ? Ce mec était un appel à la luxure. Retenant un gémissement lorsque l'objet de ses désirs donna des coups de bassin en sautillant vers la droite, il fut frappé à l'arrière du crâne par Brittany, furieuse de le voir planté.

« Aouh ! » protesta-t-il, passant sa main à l'endroit brusqué ; plus pour vérifier que ses cheveux n'étaient pas décoiffés que pour la légère douleur en elle-même.

Blaine stoppa ses pas de danse et regarda ce qu'il se passait, s'attendant à voir Kurt étalé sur le sol suite à un faux mouvement. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une mine boudeuse de Kurt ainsi que sa tête légèrement inclinée. Il déglutit difficilement face à cette vision incroyablement désirable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de prendre Kurt dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« On se concentre ! » ordonna soudainement Mike.

C'était assez impressionnant de voir le jeune homme prendre autant d'assurance dès qu'il s'agissait de la danse. Habituellement timide et discret, toute sa personnalité prenait feu une fois dans son domaine. Blaine aimait vraiment quand Mike s'exprimait à travers ses pas. C'était beau, doux ou violent selon le besoin, mais toujours envoutant. Le bouclé reprit ses esprits et prit soin de réellement se concentrer cette fois-ci. Les Régionales étaient en jeu, après tout.

* * *

Le lendemain après midi, Blaine marcha sans réfléchir dans les couloirs du lycée, envoyant un sms à son père pour lui dire de partir sans lui, qu'il prendrait le bus pour rentrer. Il souhaitait discuter avec son professeur de Sciences Sociales sur un problème qu'il rencontrait vis-à-vis d'un devoir à rendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de classe, et prit la direction de la sortie, plutôt satisfait de son entrevue. Il y voyait plus clair. Un sourire aux lèvres, il marcha rêveusement le long couloir, appréciant le calme du lycée à une heure pareille ; la majorité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, la fin des cours ayant sonné depuis un moment. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il entendit des voix - dont l'une se faisait presque suppliante - dans un couloir attenant au sien. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit la tête curieusement vers le bruit, et se raidit en voyant Kurt adossé à son casier, ainsi que l'un des footballeurs. Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils se disaient.

Avec un regard appréciateur, il détailla le corps de Kurt dans son uniforme de cheerleader. Cet ensemble était d'une simplicité étonnante, ce rouge et ce blanc caractérisant McKinley. Une simple tenue de sport finalement. Pourtant, sur le corps de Kurt, ça le rendait bandant ; le tissu laissant deviner ses formes finement musclées et faisant paraitre le garçon encore plus grand.

Après une analyse détaillée de tout son corps, il reporta son attention sur Azimio, et finit par laisser monter en lui la colère, un léger tremblement commençant à s'emparer de lui.

* * *

« Ça ne me regarde pas. »

Le ton de sa voix était tranchant et sans appel. Autant il remerciait intérieurement quand Quinn lui parlait de tous les potins concernant les Cheerios, autant _parler_ de ces choses le gonflait outre mesure. Il ouvrit son casier rageusement et y déposa les livres dont il n'aurait pas besoin, et prit celui d'Histoire pour l'étudier le soir même. Azimio se plaça devant lui, le regardant faire, et reprit la parole.

« S'il te plait Kurt. Elle m'intéresse beaucoup tu sais ? »

Le co-capitaine soupira en refermant le casier, puis s'y appuya, faisant face au colosse qui paraissait soudain bien miséreux. Une ombre attira son regard au coin du couloir ; avec surprise, il y croisa le regard ambré de Blaine. Celui-ci semblait difficilement contenir une colère prête à éclater. Kurt posa de nouveau son attention sur Azimio, et soupira une seconde fois. Cet abruti semblait vraiment sincère et désemparé.

« Oui, son copain l'a plaquée la semaine dernière. Mais ne lui saute pas dessus. Vas-y doucement si ce n'est pas juste pour tirer ton coup.

- Non je… ce n'est pas pour ça. » répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Écoute. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à se remettre en couple tout de suite. Alicia est vraiment une chouette fille. Si c'est ce qui doit arriver, alors ça arrivera, vous finirez ensemble. Mais ne la brusque pas, okay ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, Kurt donna une légère impulsion sur son épaule, le faisant s'écarter de son casier et prit la direction du parking, sans attendre le moindre remerciement de la part du sportif. D'un pas rapide, il atteignit sa voiture, déposa son sac sur le siège passager et démarra le véhicule. Avant qu'il n'ait pu desserrer le frein à main, la portière s'ouvrit, Blaine balança le sac sur la banquette arrière et s'empressa d'occuper la place maintenant libre.

« Casse-toi. »

Quelque peu énervé, Kurt s'appuya négligemment contre sa portière, et attendit que Blaine s'en aille. Action qu'il ne fit évidemment pas.

« On devrait parler. »

Le cheerleader ricana suite à cette phrase, et plongea son regard glacial dans celui de Blaine.

« À chaque fois que nous avons _parlé_, ça s'est mal terminé. Alors non, nous n'allons pas parler. Descends. Je suis épuisé, j'ai pas le temps pour toi. Tu me gonfles. »

Les pensées de Blaine ne retinrent qu'une seule information dans cette réplique, et il ne put s'empêcher de tenter sa chance. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour ensuite les mordiller, il se lança, l'air le plus désinvolte possible.

« Un massage ? » proposa-t-il.

Kurt dut se faire violence pour ne pas gémir rien à cette pensée. Il rêvait d'un véritable massage depuis des mois. Ses muscles endoloris par les entrainements de cheerleaders ainsi que la pression continue infligée par son poste de co-capitaine et de Président des élèves le l'épuisaient à petit feu. Et que ce soit _lui_, qui lui prodigue ces douces caresses n'annonçait qu'un moment de délice. Il allait le regretter. Il le savait. Mais un déclic s'était fait lors de sa discussion avec Azimio. Il _voulait_ Blaine. Et celui-ci semblait être du même avis. Ce qui devait arriver arriverait quoi qu'il fasse. Il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, tout en le faisant souffrir. Au diable l'opinion publique. On lui proposait un massage nom de dieu !

Il desserra enfin le frein à main, et passa la première vitesse. Blaine comprit que c'était un oui implicite, et s'attacha rapidement. Au bout de rapides minutes, le soliste constata qu'il ne prenait pas la direction de son domicile, mais plutôt l'opposé. Est-ce que Kurt l'emmenait… ?

La réponse arriva assez rapidement, le châtain se garant dans une allée de garage d'une maison plus que raisonnable. Elle ne devait pas être bien plus grande que la sienne, c'était une simple maison après tout. Mais c'était _sa_ maison. Celle de Kurt. Et ça changeait tout.

Il sortit de ses rêveries en entendant la porte du conducteur claquer, puis celle de derrière, indiquant que Kurt venait de prendre son sac et s'en allait vers le domicile. Blaine se détacha et marcha précipitamment pour rattraper le jeune homme. Le garçon était clairement nerveux à l'idée d'entrer enfin dans l'univers de Kurt. Et plus encore, dans sa chambre. Du moins, si Kurt l'emmenait dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, se déchaussa, et sourit à Blaine pour l'inviter à entrer. Durant le trajet, Kurt s'était passablement apaisé. La présence du bouclé à ses côtés lui avait parue naturelle et bienfaisante. Blaine avait cette sorte d'aura de joie permanente autour de lui, qui faisait toujours ressentir un certain bien être aux gens – Kurt n'y échappait pas.

Une ombre passa rapidement devant Blaine. Perturbé, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement, l'air quelque peu ridicule en enlevant sa chaussure, en équilibre sur un pied. Kurt ne fit pas attention et se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine, de ce qu'il voyait d'ici. Retirant rapidement ses pompes, il rattrapa le cheerleader, et le vit ouvrir le robinet, puis s'éloigner vers la table pour lire le courrier qui y était posé.

Lisant sans plus d'attention que cela le courrier, Kurt fit rapidement le point, cherchant à savoir s'il ne faisait pas une erreur. Ils seraient complètement seuls ce soir, rien ne pourrait les arrêter ; Finn attaquant un marathon jeux vidéos avec Puck et Sam et rentrant certainement à l'aube, tandis que son père et Carole s'était offert quelques jours en amoureux pour fêter la date anniversaire de leur rencontre.

L'ombre passa une fois de plus devant Blaine, avant de sauter sur le plan de travail et de se mettre à laper l'eau qui coulait du robinet. Blaine ne savait plus trop quoi faire, planté au milieu de la cuisine, entre Kurt qui ouvrait des enveloppes sans se préoccuper de sa présence, et le chat qui le fixait maintenant de ses grands yeux verts. Inconsciemment, Blaine ne détacha pas son regard de ces deux orbes émeraudes, et toisa le chat noir. L'idée que provoquer le félin n'était pas la chose la plus brillante à faire finit par l'effleurer quand celui-ci sauta souplement de son perchoir pour foncer sur lui. Sur le coup, Blaine s'imagina éventré par les griffes féroces du matou, le faisant ainsi reculer précipitamment devant la flèche qui venait droit sur lui. Il fut finalement percuté par des ronronnements ainsi qu'une douce chaleur qui se frottait contre ses mollets.

« Je crois qu'il m'aime bien… » murmura Blaine tout en se penchant pour caresser le félin derrière les oreilles, toute panique évaporée.

« Il n'est pas le seul. » répondit Kurt tout en posant le courrier et refermant le robinet d'eau.

Blaine se releva, surpris, ne sachant comment interpréter cette phrase. Voulait-il dire qu'il avait tendance à être facilement aimé par les gens qu'il croisait ou bien que _lui_, l'aimait d'une quelconque façon ?

Dubitatif, Kurt le sortit de ses pensées en lui prenant le poignet pour l'attirer vers les escaliers, et ils montèrent à l'étage.

« Tu m'as promis un massage. » annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et lui lâchant la main.

Ce simple contact avait gonflé de joie le cœur de Blaine. Il mourait d'envie de toucher le garçon depuis des semaines, le duo ainsi que les répétitions de collégiales l'ayant torturé ; et voilà que le jeune homme semblait de nouveau s'ouvrir à lui. C'était déstabilisant, Blaine pensa fugacement qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette dont Kurt tenait toutes les ficelles, et faisant à son bon vouloir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Haussant les épaules intérieurement, il écarta cette idée, se disant que même si ça s'en rapprochait, ça lui convenait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être près de lui.

Kurt abaissa les volets électriquement au trois quarts, assombrissant la pièce, puis alluma une bougie parfumée sur sa table de nuit. Il mit en route un album de musiques au piano, puis disparut dans la salle de bain attenante. Il revint dans la chambre, une petite bouteille en main, qu'il balança sur son lit, la faisant atterrir juste devant Blaine.

« Fais les choses bien. » déclara-t-il, tout en montant sur son lit. Il fit craquer son cou, puis retira le haut de son uniforme, faisant apparaitre son dos aux yeux du garçon. Celui-ci déglutit, dévorant du regard la peau parfaite qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il l'avait déjà touchée de nombreuses fois, mais jamais il ne l'avait réellement vue en entier ; ses caresses s'étant toujours limitées à passer une main sous les vêtements.

Kurt s'allongea souplement sur son lit, étalant son dos sans aucune pudeur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi ouvertement, mais là, s'il voulait un massage, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Qui plus est, il voulait montrer à l'autre garçon qu'il menait la danse, et non l'inverse. Le contrôle. Kurt adorait et se faisait une priorité de _toujours_ tout contrôler. Même si intérieurement, il était complètement paniqué à l'idée que Blaine lui fasse ce massage.

« J'attends. » grogna-t-il, la tête dans son oreiller, les deux bras se croisant en dessous de celui-ci.

Blaine sortit de son admiration, refermant subitement la bouche, et s'empara de la bouteille d'huile de massage. Il grimpa sur le lit deux places, et se positionna à côté de Kurt. Tremblant, il ouvrit l'huile et en versa une petite dose. Kurt frissonna en sentant la fraicheur du liquide sur sa peau, puis se raidit au contact des mains de Blaine. Celui-ci sentit sans difficulté les muscles de Kurt se contracter, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Faisant glisser ses mains le long des muscles, Blaine se perdit dans la contemplation de ce corps. Il avait toujours désiré Kurt, ce n'était pas une nouveauté en soi. Mais de pouvoir le caresser, le voir si offert… Blaine en serait devenu fou. Et ce n'était que son _dos_.

Kurt se trémoussa légèrement sous ses mains, faisant froncer les sourcils de Blaine. Il n'était pas bien installé, il n'arrivait pas à appliquer une pression équivalente partout sur son corps. Se pinçant les lèvres, il prit une grande inspiration et enjamba le corps sous lui d'une de ses jambes, se retrouvant maintenant à califourchon sur les cuisses du châtain. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; Kurt se raidit à vue d'œil. Pourtant, il ne protesta pas, et s'abandonna de nouveau aux caresses plus appuyées, laissant même échapper un soupir de contentement quand Blaine passa au niveau de ses épaules.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kurt était totalement détendu sous les mains de Blaine, prêt à s'endormir. C'est alors qu'il sentit le poids sur lui changer, puis de légers baisers se poser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir lorsque les lèvres douces caressèrent sa peau et que le souffle chaud glissa sur lui. Blaine continua de balader ses mains partout où il pouvait, tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément, effleurant ses hanches avec ses doigts. Kurt sentit alors le début d'érection du bouclé se presser contre ses fesses. Il poussa un soupir saccadé sous le plaisir qui montait en lui, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

En réalité, il n'était pas complètement sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'était un peu renseigné en naviguant sur internet et il avait lu les brochures que Carole lui avait apportées de l'hôpital après son coming-out. La théorie, il avait saisi. La pratique était toute autre.

Il se retourna brusquement – Blaine manqua de tomber par le déséquilibre soudain – et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il y décela un plaisir brut, ses yeux s'assombrissant encore plus en se voilant de désir lorsqu'il tomba sur le torse nouvellement découvert. Blaine retint sa respiration et se mit à glisser une main sur ses pectoraux, remontant lentement, tout en maintenant fermement les hanches du châtain de son autre main. Le soliste se repositionna inconsciemment sur Kurt, frottant alors son érection contre la sienne. Un éclair de plaisir traversa les deux garçons, leur coupant le souffle.

Blaine s'étant arrêté pour reprendre ses esprits, Kurt le regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux, et décida de reprendre les choses en mains. Il se redressa brusquement, collant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, et emprisonna Blaine autour de son bras, tout en basculant leurs corps pour qu'il se retrouve sous lui. Le brun n'émit aucune objection, légèrement absent. Le cheerleader se pencha et s'empara des lèvres finement ouvertes. L'autre garçon répondit rapidement au baiser, cherchant de sa langue sa consœur.

Contrarié de rencontrer du tissu sous ses doigts, Kurt entreprit de dévêtir le plus jeune. Il fut loin d'être doux dans ses gestes, le désir guidant son empressement. Des mois qu'ils se cherchaient. Il retira tous les vêtements de Blaine, accompagnant chaque nouveau morceau de peau découvert par des coups de langue fiévreux. Il se rallongea sur le brun, et reprit possession de ses lèvres chaudes. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement en sentant le pantalon se frotter entre ses jambes. Kurt ne put retenir un sourire, et accéda à la demande de son nouvel amant en retirant le reste de ses habits.

Blaine lâcha un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit l'organe de Kurt se frotter au sien. Ils reçurent un électrochoc de plaisir quand Kurt commença à donner quelques coups de rein précipités. Blaine passa ses mains dans le dos du châtain en se cabrant légèrement, rapprochant plus encore les deux corps en sueur.

Après plusieurs caresses prononcées à chercher chaque point érogène – faisant frissonner Blaine de plaisir et d'impatience - Kurt se dégagea de l'étreinte et descendit lentement, déposant au passage des baisers brûlants. L'organe en face de son visage lui donna une bouffée de chaleur. Blaine appelait à la débauche. Sans prévenir, Kurt donna des coups de langue frénétiques sur le sexe de son amant tout en glissant ses mains partout où elles avaient accès. Le bouclé émit des petits gémissements plaintifs, quémandant plus d'attention tout en se tortillant.

Kurt avala le sexe gonflé et se mit à le faire rouler contre ses joues, tout en jouant avec sa langue. Cette sensation était plus que nouvelle pour lui, mais ne le dégouta pas autant qu'il l'eut cru de prime abord. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine, le plaquant contre le lit pour l'empêcher de donner des coups de bassin involontaires. Après plusieurs succions et de coups de langues au sommet, Kurt sentit un léger frémissement caractéristique de la part du bouclé. Il était prêt à venir. Il lâcha sa prise ; le froid soudain autour de son sexe fit pousser un râle de contrariété au soliste. Kurt s'empressa de le faire taire en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Soudain, le CD prit fin, laissant place au bruit des halètements et des frottements de peau en sueur. Kurt arrêta le baiser et se pencha vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en extirpa un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. Les yeux de Blaine s'allumèrent d'une envie non dissimulée, mais il ne put cacher une légère tension dans ses muscles à l'idée de ce qui allait en découdre.

Kurt mit son préservatif d'un geste tremblant d'excitation et embrassa Blaine pour le rassurer, pas vraiment sûr de lui malgré tout. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il allait souffrir, et dans un instant de doute, il se demanda s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de tout arrêter. Blaine sentit l'hésitation s'emparer de Kurt. Décidé, il se saisit du tube posé sur le lit et ouvrit le couvercle avec sa main libre. Le châtain sourit en voyant l'action du coin de l'œil et lui fit un baiser sur le nez.

Prenant le tube ouvert, il se mit du liquide sur les doigts, puis se pencha sur Blaine pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, attendant la première intrusion. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, un doigt frottant son entrée pendant un moment, pour ensuite s'immiscer en lui lentement. Il eut une grimace désapprobatrice sous la douleur, et se retint à pousser Kurt loin de lui pour qu'il arrête. Il s'était déjà masturbé, mais jamais il n'avait fait plus. Il était _complètement_ vierge à ce niveau. Kurt - voyant Blaine sensible à la douleur - se décida à emprisonner ses lèvres tout en caressant ses flancs de son autre main, le sachant réceptif à cet endroit.

Sentant Blaine plus détendu, il inséra un second doigt. Rapidement, le brun se raidit, serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas se plaindre. Pour le moment, il ne sentait aucun plaisir, c'était moins douloureux au fur et à mesure, mais sans plus ; ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Kurt continua de le distraire avec des caresses plus accentuées, tout en commençant de légers mouvements de ciseau en Blaine pour le préparer au mieux.

Bien que Kurt ressentit une boule de désir en étant en Blaine, il se retint de gémir, trouvant cela déplacé vis-à-vis du bouclé qui souffrait. Il baissa un peu le visage, et tomba nez à nez avec l'un des tétons de Blaine. Sans réfléchir, il fit tourner sa langue autour, faisant se cambrer légèrement le garçon sous cette nouvelle douceur. Il en profita pour insérer un troisième doigt, sentant les muscles moins serrés autour de lui.

Blaine grogna pour la forme, s'habituant petit à petit à la présence, et se concentra sur les mordillements que Kurt lui prodiguait. Les sensations de chaleur et d'excitation montant de plus en plus en lui, il en oublia la douleur momentanément, appréciant juste la proximité du cheerleader. Celui-ci décida finalement de retirer ses doigts, voyant Blaine commencer à suivre inconsciemment ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Kurt étala du lubrifiant sur son préservatif, sachant que ça aiderait à la sensation et au confort de Blaine lors de la pénétration.

Il s'installa bien en face de lui, et positionna son sexe convenablement. Kurt ne cessa de fixer le visage de Blaine lorsqu'il commença à entrer en lui, lentement, horriblement lentement ; le frustrant à un point inimaginable, son désir lui hurlant d'être entièrement en lui au plus vite. Blaine ne put retenir un cri de douleur, tout en ayant un sursaut pour se reculer. Le cheerleader prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes.

« Regarde-moi. » souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Blaine serra des dents, agrippant le matelas comme si sa vie en dépendait et ferma un peu plus ses paupières quand Kurt entra à moitié en lui.

« Regarde-moi Blaine. » réitéra-t-il, d'une voix douce et autoritaire à la fois.

Le brun consentit à ouvrir les yeux, quelques larmes s'en échappant, et plongea son regard brumeux dans celui éclatant de tendresse de Kurt. Son cœur loupa un battement en voyant ce regard bleu azur, pailleté de gris le regarder avec amour. Un instant, il oublia la douleur, se focalisant seulement sur ces perles de bonheur. Il releva la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'appelant comme des aimants. Kurt répondit avec passion au baiser, et finit d'entrer en Blaine ; celui-ci mordant sans le vouloir la langue supplémentaire dans sa bouche. Kurt retint un gémissement plaintif, conscient que sa douleur n'était rien face à celle de Blaine.

En attendant que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence, il posa sa main sur le sexe tendu du bouclé entre leurs deux corps, et se mit à le caresser lentement. Le soliste mélangeait soupirs de contentement et gémissements de douleur. Après plusieurs va et vient de la main, Blaine adopta le rythme de la masturbation, et bougea doucement des hanches, arrachant un cri de plaisir au contre-ténor.

Kurt arrêta ses caresses, et s'appuya sur le matelas, lui permettant d'être plus stable. Il commença les coups de reins, tout d'abord doucement, adoptant les mouvements de Blaine, puis appliqua son propre rythme, arrachant de plus en plus de gémissements d'extase de la part du bouclé, celui-ci s'étant cambré et avait balancé sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, retenant des insultes voulant s'échapper, tant la jouissance et la sensation de bonheur le tenaillaient. La vision de Blaine sous lui rendait l'acte absolument fantastique. Par instinct, Blaine passa ses jambes autour du dos de Kurt, et encercla ses épaules de ses bras. Le châtain grogna de plaisir, l'angle du corps de Blaine lui permettant de meilleurs mouvements. Il donna soudain un coup plus violent, atteignant sans l'avoir réellement espéré la prostate du brun. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise, son souffle s'étant coupé, les yeux grands ouverts.

« En-encore… » supplia-t-il.

Trop heureux, Kurt ne se fit pas prier, et recommença autant de fois que possible, ne se lassant pas un seul instant des sensations que cette expérience lui procurait. Il s'appuya finalement sur son bras, libérant ainsi son poids de la main gauche, se mettant à masturber Blaine avec sa main.

Le plus jeune crut qu'il allait exploser - une larme coula sans qu'il la maitrise le long de sa joue. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire la sensation de bonheur qui l'envahissait en sentant Kurt en lui, ajouté aux caresses sur son sexe. Il bouillonnait de plaisir. Il fixa alors le corps de Kurt au dessus de lui, et ne put retenir la jouissance d'arriver à son apogée en ayant cette vue. Kurt lâcha un grognement rauque en sentant soudainement les muscles autour de son sexe se resserrer. Il ne put tenir face à cette pression, et se libéra à la suite de Blaine, tout en s'affalant sur lui.

Il prodigua encore de légers mouvements, Blaine ayant fait retomber ses jambes sur le lit, et se mit à faire glisser ses doigts dans les boucles trempées du garçon. Blaine émit un souffle de bien être, puis Kurt se retira au bout de longues secondes, pour finalement sortir du lit. Le cœur du brun se serra violemment en le voyant partir. Alors voilà, c'était terminé ? Un sanglot se perdit dans sa gorge, la peur le tenaillant. Puis un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant Kurt revenir dans le plus simple appareil, accompagné d'une serviette propre. Il grimpa sur le lit aux côtés de Blaine, et le nettoya du mieux qu'il put, consciencieux dans sa tâche. Une fois satisfait, il jeta la serviette souillée au sol et tira violemment sur la couette où reposait Blaine.

« Bouge. » grogna-t-il.

Le brun soupira mais consentit à libérer la couette, pour finalement la retrouver sur lui. Surpris, il regarda Kurt s'installer dessous, puis venir se lover contre lui, encerclant son torse avec son bras. Il cala sa tête dans le cou de Blaine, lui procurant un frisson lorsque le souffle chaud vint le chatouiller, et soupira d'aise, se détendant entièrement contre lui. Le plus jeune tourna le regard sur le réveil : dix-neuf heures. Il était encore tôt pour dormir. Pourtant, Kurt semblait épuisé. Après tout, il lui avait dit l'être quand ils étaient dans la voiture, sur le parking, il se demandait comment Kurt avait eu la force de lui faire l'_amour_. Épuisé lui aussi par la performance qu'il venait d'avoir, mais pas tellement fatigué, il caressa de sa main droite le visage de Kurt, écartant quelques mèches rebelles sur son front, puis sourit. Il se sentait complet, là, dans ses bras.

La respiration contre sa peau s'était faite régulière, informant Blaine que le garçon s'était assoupi. Il continua malgré tout son inspection pendant de longues minutes, puis s'endormit à son tour sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Blaine était heureux. Malgré la gueulante qu'il s'était prise suite au découchage du vendredi soir sans avoir pris la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit – prétextant s'être endormi chez Mike en regardant un film – il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il s'était passé. Le matin, ils avaient finalement parlé de la situation. Kurt lui avouant qu'il avait été un vrai con de vouloir mettre fin à leur relation sans lui donner d'explications. Il n'était pas sûr qu'avec ces données en sa possession, ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit, mais il aurait dû essayer. Blaine ne lui en avait pas voulu le moins du monde, trop heureux d'être de nouveau collé à lui, et ils avaient finalement conclu qu'ils tenteraient de cacher leur relation le plus de temps possible. Conscient malgré tout que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, tous deux ressentait constamment le besoin d'être avec l'autre. Soit ils craqueraient, soit ils seraient pris la main dans le sac.

Une semaine après cette nuit là, les Régionales du Glee Club arrivèrent. Pourtant habitué à être la vedette avec les cheerleaders, Kurt se sentait nerveux en vue du duo. Avant de monter sur scène, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de voler un baiser à son petit-ami. Kurt sourit face à cette attention, et inspira fortement avant de monter sur l'estrade.

Il commença la chanson, plongeant son regard dans celui de Blaine pour se donner du courage. Celui-ci avait des yeux rieurs, heureux. Il entama alors le refrain, enveloppant la salle de sa voix grave. Kurt sentit une pointe de fierté s'insinuer en lui, et se rapprocha du bouclé, oubliant où ils se trouvaient. Un jeu s'installa entre les deux garçons, éludant la chorégraphie originelle. Rachel jura dans un coin des coulisses en voyant les deux imbéciles faire, et râla sur le fait qu'elle allait encore devoir assurer pour rattraper cette bévue. C'est avec surprise que plusieurs personnes se levèrent dans le public, balançant les bras au rythme de la musique et d'autres allumant briquet ou téléphone portable. La symbiose entre les deux hommes avait vraisemblablement charmé l'assemblée.

S'inclinant devant les applaudissements, Blaine prit la main de Kurt et l'emporta hors de la scène pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche une fois dans les coulisses. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de ressembler à une carpe, oubliant un instant qu'elle devait monter sur scène interpréter son solo. Elle voulait, certes, que ces deux là se réconcilient, mais voir son frère embrasser quelqu'un à pleine bouche, c'était tout autre chose. Ce fut Mr. Schuester qui la ramena sur terre et la poussa sans ménagement sur l'estrade.

Les autres membres du Glee Club regardaient la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux, pétrifiés de surprise. Mike s'approcha discrètement de Quinn et tendit la main. Celle-ci grogna et prit quelques billets dans son sac posé sur une chaise, et les broya dans la main de Mike. Tina regarda son copain d'un air interrogateur, mais se retint de demander une explication.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, sortant de leur bulle le nouveau couple. Kurt tomba sur le visage embarrassé de Finn, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Je… heu… je ne sais pas si c'est très… approprié ? » bégaya-t-il, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Tu rigoles Moby Dick ? J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi torride. » s'exclama Santana, reluquant sans gêne les deux garçons, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kurt se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, connaissant la jeune hispanique.

« C'est assez bizarre, » ajouta Puckerman, « mais je suis d'accord avec elle. »

Pour le coup, tous les regards surpris se tournèrent cette fois sur Noah. Quinn décida alors d'intervenir, tirant Mike à sa suite, sous l'œil réprobateur de Tina. Elle se racla la gorge, et fusilla du regard comme il se doit les membres de la chorale.

« Okay les gars. Que les choses soient claires. Si j'entends ne serait-ce que la moindre rumeur à propos de ça au lycée, soit je lui retire ses attributs soit je lui rase la tête. »

Sugar toucha ses cheveux d'un air horrifié, mais s'abstint de toute objection.

« J'ajoute, » compléta Mike « que si ça se sait chez les cheerleaders, Quinn se fera une joie de virer la fille de l'équipe, et c'est la même chose pour les footeux. »

Finn fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant pour qui il se prenait de les menacer ainsi, mais s'arrêta dans la phrase qu'il allait prononcer en voyant le visage reconnaissant de Kurt, et celui soulagé de Blaine.

Toutes réflexions furent coupées par Mr. Schuester qui leur demanda d'aller interpréter la collégiale. Ils éclipsèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les expressions étonnées sur leur visage, et se concentrèrent sur la chanson et la chorégraphie. Ils parvinrent à se coordonner mieux qu'ils n'eurent cru, et assurèrent tout le long, les faisant ainsi gagner une place pour les Nationales.

Une fois dans le bus sur le chemin du retour, Kurt s'assit à côté de Blaine et emmêla ses doigts autour de ceux de son petit-ami en lui souriant, lui promettant que tout irait bien maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula rapidement, empêchant par la même occasion à Blaine de voir sa moitié autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Kurt était réquisitionné tous les jours, à chaque moment de libre, pour s'entrainer sur les Régionales des cheerleaders. Il affichait donc une mine boudeuse quand Kurt le tira dans une salle vide le vendredi soir. Il répondit tout de même au baiser que lui offrit Kurt, puis reprit son air vexé. Le co-capitaine n'y prêta pas attention, sachant parfaitement ce qui contrariait le bouclé, et trouva ça plutôt adorable.

« Tu viens ce week-end ? » demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables de la classe, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Blaine croisa les bras sur son torse et fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de la question. Kurt était absent tout le samedi dû à sa compétition, et le dimanche il allait rendre visite à une tante de Finn.

« Aux Régionales, idiot. » ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

L'idiot en question haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Ça ne va pas être… bizarre si je viens ? » demanda le bouclé, sceptique.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu viens supporter ton équipe, c'est tout.

- Heu… oui. C'est à deux heures de route tout de même. Je ne suis pas certain que tant de personnes de l'école se déplacent pour _ça_…

- Détrompe-toi. Il y aura du monde. Tu n'as toujours pas conscience de l'ampleur des exploits de Sylvester hein ? »

Blaine se contenta d'hocher la tête négativement. Il avait effectivement du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse porter _autant_ d'intérêt aux cheerleaders.

« Si tu veux que je vienne, je viens, bien sûr. » finit par dire le brun, voyant le regard impatient qui se posait sur lui.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu viendras avec nous dans le bus. J'ai déjà prévenu la Coach. » Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, complètement ahuri que cette furie ait pu accepter de l'accueillir parmi son élite. « Enfin, on peut pas dire que ça l'ait vraiment enchantée, » ajouta-t-il, dans un murmure, presque pour lui-même.

Le lendemain, Blaine arriva donc aux aurores sur le parking du lycée où attendait le bus de l'équipe. Kurt et Quinn vinrent l'accueillir, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils l'entrainèrent dans le véhicule, et lui expliquèrent avec excitation le programme de la journée. Pour simplifier les choses, il allait s'ennuyer à mourir pendant des heures, à regarder des numéros les uns après les autres, éloigné de Kurt qui plus est. Celui-ci ne passant qu'en milieu d'après midi, il allait donc répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le lycée McKinley ne passe. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui quelques devoirs, ou au moins un livre.

Comme estimé, la journée passa à une lenteur hallucinante. Il devait avouer que quelques chansons avaient été entrainantes, les chorégraphies également. Mais globalement, ça ne le passionnait pas vraiment. Il avait donc étudié pendant un moment la foule, cherchant quelques visages connus, dans le vain espoir de faire la causette. Il dut finalement s'apitoyer sur son sort en constatant qu'il n'y avait que des sportifs de l'école, peu locasses ou sympathiques, ainsi que de nombreuses amies des cheerleaders et leurs petits amis respectifs. Il y avait, c'est vrai, pas mal de têtes malgré les deux heures de route. Mais aucune de vraiment amicale.

Grignotant distraitement la fin de son sandwich, il faillit sauter de joie quand le présentateur annonça les prochains participants. Le cauchemar allait enfin bientôt prendre fin ! Blaine se réinstalla dans son siège, et regarda la salle du gymnase avec plus d'intérêt. Les lumières s'éteignirent, puis des spots pointèrent quelques silhouettes. Il sourit en voyant Kurt se mouvoir avec grâce parmi ses coéquipières. Malgré sa silhouette frêle, il en imposait par ses gestes et la perfection de ses mouvements.

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la première performance lors de la rentrée. Il se concentra donc pour enregistrer le plus de choses possibles, regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Avec admiration, il applaudit et cria à la fin de la première chanson. Kurt le distingua debout dans les gradins, et sourit discrètement à cette vue. La deuxième chanson débuta rapidement, un jeu sensuel entre lui et Quinn se mit en place. Blaine crut défaillir en voyant les déhanchés du châtain.

La seconde partie s'acheva rapidement, Blaine restant bouche bée à la fin de la performance, incapable de bouger. C'est fou comme le simple fait que Kurt soit dans l'équipe avait rendu la compétition soudainement passionnante.

Trois autres équipes passèrent après eux, laissant le brun une fois de plus seul dans son ennui. Il devait attendre le résultat avant d'être enfin libéré. Il avait remarqué qu'aucune des équipes ne rejoignait le gradin des spectateurs, ayant un gradin rien que pour elles. Pour ne pas être distrait et rester concentré lui avait dit Kurt, afin d'analyser la concurrence et y apprendre certaines techniques.

La remise des trophées arriva enfin, au grand soulagement de Blaine. Tous les lycées se présentèrent en groupes au centre de la salle, et le présentateur arriva, se pavanant parmi les filles. Blaine faillit vomir devant tant d'horreurs, et se concentra sur Kurt ; celui-ci serrant la main de Quinn, ne cessant de passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Blaine n'entendit même pas l'annonce des gagnants, mais comprit en voyant les Cheerios de McKinley sauter de joie, qu'ils étaient pris pour les Nationales. Il sourit, fier de son petit-ami, et quitta les gradins pour rejoindre le bus. Il s'appuya négligemment contre le jaune pétant du véhicule, et regarda vaguement les personnes quitter les lieux. Il ne vit pas Kurt courir vers lui et lui sauter au cou, le serrant à l'étouffer.

« C'est génial Blaine ! Les Nationales pour le Glee Club et les Cheerleaders ! C'est gé-ni-al ! » s'exclama-t-il, totalement euphorique et comblé de joie. Machinalement, Kurt l'embrassa, trop heureux pour se rendre compte de l'énorme boulette qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Blaine s'éloigna doucement du châtain pour ne pas le vexer de mettre fin au baiser, et regarda en face de lui. Quelques Cheerios du lycée se tenaient, l'air horrifié, accompagnées de leurs petits-amis. Kurt fronça des sourcils en voyant le visage rouge de Blaine, et blêmit soudainement en comprenant la situation. Il se retourna lentement et vit les nombreuses paires d'yeux braqués sur eux.

Le garçon resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Kurt, le collant un peu plus à lui pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'osait imaginer la torpeur qui devait étreindre l'esprit de son compagnon.

Ce fut Coach Sylvester qui mit fin à la scène plus qu'embarrassante en aboyant aux élèves de prendre place dans le bus, et aux autres de dégager. Contrairement à l'aller où Brittany s'était installée au côté de Blaine, Kurt entraina le brun à côté de lui, tremblant de tous ses membres. La chute allait être brutale, les murmures commençant déjà dans l'autocar, les regards choqués se posant régulièrement sur eux.

Blaine passa le reste du week-end à envoyer des messages encourageants à Kurt, lui disant qu'ils surmonteraient cette épreuve ensemble.

Finalement, ce fut avec surprise que le brun vit son compagnon arriver l'air plus que déterminé le lundi matin. Il s'était fait respecter pour qui il était, de par ses répliques cinglantes, ses résultats exemplaires, sa réussite au sein des cheerleaders et son poste de Président des élèves. Ce n'était certainement pas cette histoire qui allait changer la donne. Il comptait bien leur montrer qu'il était toujours _Kurt Hummel_.

Le premier ricanement arriva de la part d'un des footballeurs ; Kurt lui rabattit le clapet en lui rappelant dans un murmure à l'oreille la dernière cochonnerie qu'il avait attrapé en couchant avec une prostituée. Le sportif blêmit à vue d'œil, croyant que personne n'était au courant. Le deuxième fut une fille de son équipe qui lui avait craché à la figure qu'il était un monstre. Il avait juste jaugé la fille d'un regard hautain, et lui avait dit qu'elle était reléguée comme remplaçante. Celle-ci avait hurlé au scandale, jusqu'à ce que la Coach passe dans le couloir et hausse les épaules et annonçant que si Porcelaine jugeait nécessaire de cette décision, alors ainsi soit-il. Kurt avait continué ainsi toute la matinée, sachant parfaitement où trouver les points faibles de chacun de ses adversaires. C'était bas, vil et vicieux, mais il comptait bien se montrer avec Blaine, et qu'on le respecte comme on l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. La connaissance étant le pouvoir, il en profitait.

Le midi, Kurt n'hésita pas à s'afficher à la table des cheerleaders accompagné de Blaine, qui s'était mis à parler avec Quinn et Santana d'un ton enjoué. Quelques regards assassins de la part des deux filles, ainsi que Puck qui se mit à gueuler sur l'un de ses coéquipiers, calmèrent rapidement les commérages pour le reste de la journée.

Peu après la fin des cours, Blaine rejoignit Kurt devant sa salle de classe. Des regards gênés se posèrent sur lui, d'autres effrayés, et quelque uns écœurés, mais aucune réflexion ne se fit entendre. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise quand Kurt l'embrassa, tout sourire, en franchissant la porte.

« Je crois que j'ai une chanson parfaite pour le Glee Club. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Blaine haussa un sourcil, curieux et attentif. Celui-ci sourit de nouveau et vint mordiller l'oreille de Blaine, le faisant lâcher un soupir de satisfaction pure.

« Et j'ai envie de toi… » dit-il dans un souffle chaud.

Blaine tressaillit, ses yeux pétillant d'un désir fraichement réveillé. Le cheerleader lui offrit le sourire le plus innocent et entraina à sa suite le soliste, tout en mêlant ses doigts aux siens, s'affichant fièrement dans les couloirs de McKinley. Le garçon l'avait décidé : à compter de ce jour, personne n'écraserait ou ne barrerait la route de _Kurt Hummel_.

_**Fin**_


End file.
